Imaginary Friends
by lxlynda
Summary: Sasuke has had his imaginary friend, Naruto, since he was young, but, at 16, it may be time to confront his relationship with the so-called imaginary boy. However, Naruto may not be as imaginary as everyone thought...*disclaimer*
1. prologue

Heyo~ I hope you read the description, because I shant repeat!

First of all, this is based on another story I read online here(autophobia by skin and pit;very nice- check it out!) I made this because...well, it was great but I thought it would be better if it wasn't so..angsty.

So, here is my[Naruto]version. LOL it acutally turned a lot differnet from what it was based on :P...OH I'm ranting! Sorry. Read it, maybe review for me?

(ps There will be yaoi in a chapter or two :3)

* * *

><p>Seven year old Sasuke Uchiha sat alone in his large room, watching the rain fall outside.<p>

The room would be silent, if not for a little radio on his dresser against his wall. Inside the radio was a Children's Nursery Rhymes CD that his foster parents insisted he play when alone in the room.

Personally, Sasuke hated the CD and wished he was allowed to play his older brother, Itachi's, CDs. They were from numerous bands and so not all the lyrics may have been considered appropriate, but their words reached the boy more than the childish rhymes he was listening to now.

But, he was forbidden to play them. As a matter of fact, he was forbidden to do many things in the house, including dancing, singing aloud (to anything other than what was approved) and writing fiction.

The boy lived a very constricted life here, all because his family had to die.

_Why did they have to die and leave me behind? _Sasuke thought as tears blurred his vision.

For the last five months of his life, all the boy could think about was the fact that he was left behind. The ones who "loved" all vanished in one night, kidnapped by horrible, murderous flames. Itachi was rumored to be alive, but disappeared from his hospital room the day he regained consciousness. Since then, Sasuke doesn't play outside or try to make friends. He doesn't enjoy watching cartoons, like normal children, and he had never even touched a video game.

Since the fire, he has become a recluse and the only thing he truly enjoyed was writing. However, his new "parents" aren't accepting of his kind of literature. Life and creation paralleled not with joy or happiness, but death and destruction. Sasuke wrote about the harsh reality of life. No fairy tale bull.

The rain outside slowed, barely visible now. This made the CD all the more audible, even though it was turned down near silent.

"Oh my god," the boy complained. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" He gripped his hair and made an exasperated noise.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just take it out?"

Shocked to hear another voice, Sasuke ceased all movement. The door was locked from the inside and he was definitely all alone. He slowly looked to see who was there. His eyes scanned the room. There was no one there. "What the…" he whispered. No one, no noise.

"I mean, it's not like they can control you, right?"

The voice was behind him now; whoever it was must be sitting right behind him on the bed.

Sasuke turned his head quickly, aiming to catch the intruder before they could run away again.

Once again, no one. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. _I really am going crazy from being in here all day_, the boy thought.

Then there was a laugh. And someone _touched _him.

He turned around, peeking slightly over his shoulder.

There was a blonde boy, not much bigger than Sasuke, smiling deviously. "That was funny,' he laughed. "You were all like 'am I crazy?'"

Sasuke gawked at the laughing kid, looking closely as to determine the extent of his existence. Wild blonde hair, vivid blue eyes, six oddly placed lines on his face and a big toothy grin. "Are you real?" Sasuke asked in a confused daze.

The boy didn't answer. "My name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"I'm Sasuke…where did you come from?"

"I dunno. I can't remember how I got in…" He looked around for a second, then back at Sasuke. "You gonna turn that off or what?" He said, referring to the radio.

"Oh, I guess," Sasuke dashed to the source of the noise and quickly shut it off. He looked back to the blonde. "You don't remember how you got here?" Naruto confirms with a nod. "Do you remember anything aside from your name?"

"I dunno." the blonde thought. "Try asking me something."

"Ok…how old are you?"

"Seven…I think."

"Um, what's your favorite food?"

"Ramen, defiantly!"

"Do you have…family?"

Naruto's smile faltered slightly. "No…I don't think so."

Sasuke smiled at him. "Neither do I; do you think, maybe, we can be friends?"

Naruto beamed. "Heck yes!" He bounced up and down. 'What do we do, what do we do? I've never had a friend before!"

Sasuke sat back down on his bead and pulled his knees to his chest. "Neither have I…," he mumbled.

"Well, what do you do for fun?" Naruto hopped on the bed next to Sasuke.

'I can't really do anything fun here."

"Pfft! That's boring! Is there something you _wanna _do then"

Sasuke thought, tucking his chin into his legs. "Um…well, I always wanted to bounce on my bed…but Mr. and Mrs. Ashwale said if I do, I'm in big trouble-"

The blonde boy started bouncing on the bed like it was a trampoline. He laughed loudly, making Sasuke's eyes dart to the door. Naruto screamed when he was in the air, trying to touch the ceiling before he landed. "C'mon, Sasuke, it's fu~n!"

Sasuke continued to look nervously at the door. "I don't want to get in trouble…" He turned back to Naruto. "They can hear everything- they don't turn up the TV real loud so that hey can hear me…"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Oh, please. You shouldn't not do what you want just cuz someone told you! Then you'll never have any fun!"

'Yeah, but," Sasuke trailed off, thinking back on the last months he's had here. Admittedly, they were terrible and, though he didn't want to make friends with the kids on his block, he felt there was something different about this one- he was everything Sasuke wished he could be. Fun-loving and carefree.

With determination, the dark haired boy stood up on his mattress. He was face to face with Naruto for a second. He gave the other a challenging look and thrust himself up in the air.

The feeling was thrilling- like being a roller coaster, except there wasn't as much to fear. Breaking the rules felt pretty good.

Naruto and Sasuke both laughed loudly, each trying to beat the other to the ceiling.

"I beat I can reach it first!" naruto said and rocketed up.

"Nuh-uh!" Sasuke bounced up after him. "I'm gonna reach it first!"

Then suddenly, there was a bang; the door being slammed open.

'Sasuke Uchiha, what in God's name are you doing in here?" His foster mother, Julia Ashwale, demanded.

The boy was caught mid-jump and, in shock, flopped on his butt. "N-nothing," he said immediately.

"Don't you even try to lie to me," she threatened. "You were bouncing on your bed, weren't you?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first. He glanced up at Naruto, who was still jumping up and down. "Stop it, " he hissed at the boy.

"Don't wanna; you can't make me," the boy responded.

"What did you say, little mister? Did _you_ just tell _me_ what to do?" Julia asked.

"No- I was talking to him!" Sasuke explained quickly, pointing to Naruto.

Julia gave him a questioning look. "No one's there, honey."

Sasuke stared at her. "Yeah there is…" He turned back to Naruto. But no one was behind him any more. "He was just here…I swear; I'm not lying! His name was Naruto- it was his idea to jump on the bed!"

"You're the only one in here." She came closer to him and at on his bed. 'Look, it's ok that you have an imaginary friend, sweet heart, but he's just that; imaginary. He's not real, alright?" Sasuke reluctantly nodded, though truly he didn't believe her. Naruto _was _real. He was right next to him- he was as real as Sasuke or else he couldn't hav bounced on the bed!

Julia stood up. "Good. Now, since you broke a rule, you get no desert tonight and you're eating dinner upstairs by yourself. Okay?"

"Yes,' the boy said dejectedly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes….mother."

"Good. I love you, Sasuke."

'I love you too." He said this, but he truthfully felt nothing for the woman, her husband and the rest of the people around him.

Julia left the room, closing the door behind her. A moment late, however, it opened back up. "Sasuke?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Turn on your radio. '

"Yes, mother."

"Good boy."


	2. Imaginary Passion

9 Years Later

Sasuke sat in his bed room, as usual, at his desk, working on his geometry homework. He was struggling to understand It and it frustrated him. "Goddammit," he shouted as he swept his books off with his arm. "I fucking hate geometry."

A familiar voice came from behind him. "I told you you should have dropped the class, but you never listen to me."

"Naruto," Sasuke said slowly. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me?"

The blonde scoffed. "since when do I do what you tell me to? I'm my own man." He laid down on the bed casually. "I'm so bored! Sasuke, even since you started high school, you got _so boring_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I am not boring-"

The knob to the room was twisted roughly, as someone tried to rudely enter Sasuke's room. Luckily, he had the idea of putting his book shelf in front of it as to insure his privacy. The rule was "no _locked _doors".

"Sasuke!" His foster father, Richard called out from the other side. "Young man, what have I told you about locking the door?"

The teen slowly moved to the door and removed the obstruction. "You told me not to lock it-"

"And what did you do?" "I didn't lock it," he said simply.

The man huffed. "Don't be a smartass, Sasuke. One more time and you're grounded. Now, who were you talking to in here?"

Sasuke looked away from Richard. "I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Don't lie to be, boy. I _heard_ you talking to someone."

"I wasn't talking to someone." He moved back to his desk. "I was talking out loud about my homework. Saying what I'm thinking helps me understand better."

The older man stared at his "son". He walked towards Sasuke and leaned against his bed frame. "Sasuke, you may not realize, but I worry about you. A lot."

"Well, you don't need to. I'm not a child any more."

"Hear me out. I worry about you because you never seem happy. You don't hang out with your friends, you don't do any extracurricular and the only rules you do break in the house involve you being isolated. It's not healthy for you to be so alone, Sasuke."

"Booo!" Naruto says from behind Sasuke, who had seemed to forget he was there.

Sasuke jumps in his seat. "That wasn't funny, you retard," he mumbled to the other.

"What?" His father asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I-I said that I'm not alone."

"Right because you have _Naruto._" Richard sighed. "Sasuke, that isn't healthy either. You've had your imaginary friend for _nine years_. don't you think it's time you got rid of him?"

"Hey, I'm right here, you old fart!" Naruto glared at him, standing on the bed. "if Sasuke wants me gone, then I'll go, but you can't make me do shit!"

"You can go out and make a real friend, or even get a girl friend. Your mother and I want you be young and live for something other than your studies. We were going to take a family vacation down to the country to visit gran and poppy- you would like that. The country's very beautiful and it I hear that they live in a nice little town, with lots of friendly people. You can make friends there."

"Sasuke, don't let him push you around!"

"And gran said that she's been telling all the young ladies about you-"

"Tell him you don't care!"

"-they can't wait to meet you. Poppy believes that they'd be good for you-"

"Are you just gonna let them plan your life without you?" Naruto gestured out to him.

"Everyone just wants what's best for you. We can go down there during winter break-"

"SASUKE GROW SOME BALLS!"

Sasuke slammed his hands down on the desk. "Please…stop. I'll think about it," he said to his father, only to advocate his departure. "Right now I have homework to finish."

Richard clears his throat. "Dinner is in an hour. Don't be late. No TV or dessert for blocking your door." Sasuke said nothing in response. "Understand?"

"Yes, father."

"I will see you then."

As soon as the door was closed, Sasuke groaned loudly and let out a list of profanities.

Naruto walked up behind him. "Don't let him take you down there, Sasuke. Please." His voice was soft now. Since the tension left the room, he had calmed.

"I might not have a choice," Sasuke whispered.

"But, I wanted to be with you during the break…"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, whose head hung low. "I know," he said sadly. The two of them were suppose to spend the break together(it sounds silly of course, but, regardless of what he lacks, Naruto still is Sasuke's best friend) having the fun that Sasuke so rightfully deserves. "But, you'll be coming with me to their home anyway, right?"

Naruto pouted. "If I do we won't even be able to talk- their always on your ass and they don't like me."

"Just come with me, Naruto." Sasuke reached out to the other's shoulder. He, as always, felt warmth under his tips. "I want you to be there."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here so we can just be alone."

"I know."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's. Sasuke tilts Naruto's chin upwards to look him in the eye. "But…if you have to go…I'd rather not stay here by myself." Sasuke smiled and gave him a kiss.

Yes. A kiss. Because Sasuke and Naruto were 16 year old boys, with normal urges and kissing was indeed one of them. "I promise we'll do something fun together there."

Naruto's smile brightened. "We can go cow tipping!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You would say that. Idiot."

Naruto kissed him back. "Whatever, jerk." He pulled the other boy back onto the bed so that Sasuke laid over him. The blonde smirked mischievously. "How about you give that homework a break and work on something else, huh?"

"I have to finish it-"

"But you've been doing nothing but homework since you came home. And I'm going to your grandparents', so you owe me one!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Though he was imaginary to everyone else, he was do _very _real to Sasuke. These feelings the blonde gave him, the sensations he felt when they were together- they can't be made up.

"Alright, but don't make too much noise."

"Why does it matter? Not like anyone will hear me."

"I will. You know how caught up I get," Sasuke replied, only slightly embarrassed. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, still smiling. The dark haired boy perched his lips. "Really?" The blonde nodded like a child. "Hold on tight, then," and with that, Sasuke walked over to his radio.

He had long since gotten rid of the annoying nursery rhymes Cds and replaced them with his brother's collection and a few of his on, Peirce the Veil being one of them. He put in the CD-A flair for the Dramatic.

"Again?" Asked Naruto- Sasuke almost always listened to the CD while the two were passionate.

"Vic Fuentes's voice is perfect for the mood," he said, walking back to the bed and laying over Naruto.

Chemical kids and Mechanical rides started playing and the sheer presence of the music gave Sasuke shivers. "Weirdo," Naruto commented.

Instead of retaliating, Sasuke kissed his friend on the forehead while reaching his hand the orange shirt to rub his stiffening nipples.

The warmth of bare skin is hard to imagine when you've never felt it before.

After kissing down to his neck, Sasuke 's hand went down to Naruto's shorts. He felt the bulge under his ministrations and could hear Naruto's breath pick up.

The scent that carries from another's breathe is unimaginable unless you smelled it.

Sasuke rubbed at the spot for moments more, then removed his hand . He stared at Naruto and began singing the lyrics.

"_I held a diamond to the sun_

_To count the moments on account of the way you_

_Smile~_

_Smile~ for~ me_~"

Naruto blushed. "Don't sing to me, creep."

The other smirked, but sang some more.

"_Say that the night sings alone_

_And if there's a God,_

_Then I'm letting him go_

_All for you~_

_You alone_~"

"How sweet," Naruto said sarcastically, though Sasuke knew he truly meant it. "Come here, Casanova."

Sasuke's body was against Naruto's. Both heart beats were in unison.

The melody two synchronized hearts make cannot be a figment of ones imagination wit Hough first hearing it.

Naruto moved into Sasuke, who did the very same, creating a friction both could enjoy.

The blonde's silent noises grew loud in Sasuke's ear as his climax grew near.

"_Sasuke…oh, god Sasuke..! N-not so hard, seriously!…don't grind so hard-together, please_?"

Sasuke slowed his pace but not his intensity. His thrusts were hard and passionate, each bringing them both to completion.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he came. He bit down on Sasuke's pale neck.

The bite marks left behind from making love cannot be imagined onto oneself, only put on by another.

Sasuke let out a heavy moan, releasing his seed. "_Naruto_…!"

And at that very second, his door was thrown open.

He fell forward on his bed. Though in a daze, he rolled over and lifted his head to see whom rudely busted in.

Julia gawked at his flustered expression and soiled pants (thank God he left them on). "Sasuke Uchiha! What in GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING?"

* * *

><p><em>...Can you imagine Sasuke doing all this by himself? :O talk about awkward~<em>

_anyhow, how'd you like it? Did you enjoy it? I have, like, the next two chapters written out, I just have to type them up, so it'll either be a 'soon update" or 'late for no reason update'_


	3. Surreal Seperation

The dark haired boy, in a panic, yanked his bed sheet over the evidence of his…activity. "I-I was just…um, I swear, it isn't what it looks like!" _Fuck! I forgot that my door was open, dammit!_

'Don't give me that crap, Sasuke! Not only were you not doing your homework, you were _masturbating_- to your imaginary friend, might I add- but you were you were playing this _filth _as well!" She turned off the radio. "Just wait until your father- Richard! Come and talk to your son!" Julia shook her head. "I can't take this right now. Honey, we're getting you help _immediately_."

"What? What's wrong?" Richard demanded. "Sasuke, what could you have possibly-" The man stopped when he took in the picture. Sasuke's dark hair was sticking to his forehead in disarray, he was covering his body with a sheet and looked like a thief caught in spotlight. Richard cleared his throat. "Julia, sweetheart, he's young and at that age. This is normal."

The woman pulled him by his arm outside the room, whispered furiously into his ear, then they both returned.

"Sasuke, come downstairs."

"N-now? Can I, uh, have a sec-"

"Now!" Richard pointed out the door, as if to direct Sasuke.

Sasuke's face turned red as he stood, letting the sheet fall to the ground and exposing a wet stain on the front of his jeans. "Father, please, I have to change my pants…," Sasuke pleaded with his head low. Julia stomped off.

"I should make you walk with your shame, like my father did to me."

Sasuke's eyes burned with embarrassment. Tears threatened to flow over.

"-However, I swore to myself I would never treat my children like animals." The teen looked up at him, surprised. A single tear fell from his wide eyes. "Don't cry, son." He took Sasuke in a hug. "I love you, no matter what you do. But you need some help. Do you understand me?"

Slowly Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man. This was, out of nine years together, was their first embrace. His real father never even hugged him.

He started crying into the man's chest. "I need help, I know I do, but-but…I love him, father! So much, I don't know what to do!" Sasuke rubbed his face on Richard's shirt, wiping away his tears. His voice was muffled slightly. "_He's so real to me_…"

"We're going to help you, Sasuke. Your mother and I will get you through this." Richard petted Sasuke's hair comfortingly. "Now, change your pants, alright? Then come down for dinner and we'll talk."

**A week and Three Days Later**

Sasuke was driven to his first therapy secession forty minutes early. It was either ride with Richard and be forty minutes early or walk all the way through the next three towns alone.

Obviously, with his fare complexion, he stayed out of the sun and got sun burnt easily. He would not chance that, so he took the ride and arrived 20 minutes before 3:40, which would normally be 20 minutes early. In other words, 40 minutes early.

Sasuke sighed. He had been sitting in the lobby for only ten minutes, thinking about the 40 minutes over and over, until he had to switch topics.

He distantly wondered where Naruto was…

But he couldn't think about him, not now. So, instead, he looked around at the other people there.

There was only five people waiting, including himself. A tired looking plump Spanish woman and a small Spanish boy next to her. The boy seemed normal, but so does everyone else until you know their secrets.

There's also a girl, maybe 16 or 17, texting obsessively. Sitting two chairs down from her is an angry boy about my age. He had his hands in fists, clenched tightly as he shook.

"Boy, this sucks," a voice said.

"I know," Sasuke mumbled without thinking. It wasn't until everyone glanced at him that he realized _who _spoke.

Naruto was sitting next to him, frowning. "Why'd you try to keep me away, huh?"

Sasuke hunched over so no one could see him speak. "Because I'm in _therapy _now. The less I 'talk to myself', the better."

"But, you're talking to me."

"No one else can see you. You know that."

He shrugged. :Yeah, but still, I don't want you to go in there."

"It's not like I wan it either."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He was silent for a moment. "But…you told Richard that you knew you needed help."

Sasuke sighed and looked up at Naruto thought the corner of his eyes. "Naruto, I do need help, but I don't want it. I love being with you, idiot, so why would I make you leave?"

"Then don't go inside! We can run away together, Sasuke! Just us too!" He puts his hand on the other's arm. "I know where we can go."

Sasuke wanted to touch Naruto back, but chose to stand up and walk outside, whispering, "follow."

When on the side of the building, he pulls Naruto in an embrace. "I want to run away with you, Naruto, but I can't."

"Why not?" He demanded, pushing out of Sasuke's arms. "Is it because…because I'm not-"

The dark haired boy silenced him, placing his lips on Naruto's. "It's not because of what you're not. You are real- I know you are."

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke." Naruto tried hard to hold back his tears.

Sasuke moved Naruto's blonde hair out of his blue eyes. "I will never lie to you, Naruto. I will find you- the real you- and then," he pulled him close again, "we'll be together."

"Forever?" He blinked his big eyes.

"Always and forever. No one will get between us. And we'll be able to go out without anyone staring and we can hold hands for real and kiss and talk-"

"But, why would you even believe I'm real? I mean, you said it yourself; people can't see or hear me. You only just recently started feeling me." The blonde's eyes finally released his tears. "I don't want to go away, Sasuke." he sobbed softly. "I don't know if I'll be able to come back."

Sasuke held him tight. "I'll always find you, Naruto. No matter what happens, or where you go- I'll find you. No matter what, okay?"

Naruto tilted his head down. "But, if you can't find…_the real me _soon enough, I don't know what will happen, Sasuke." He looked at Sasuke with new passion. "So, if I do go away, come get me soon. I'm serious, Sasuke- hurry up and get normal and then you get your ass back to me!" His voice dropped . "Even if I'm not there, though, think about me…please? Don't let me be just a memory."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on letting you long enough for me to forget." Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's touch more so without his sight.

"_Good_," Naruto said contently.

Slowly, the touches left him. There was only one breath, one heart beat. One person.

He opened his eyes.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p>Whoa. Now who saw that coming?<p>

:3 Next chp should be pretty soon, homies


	4. Chimerical Discovery

"_Hello, Sasuke. My name is Madlyn Brockman, but you can just call me Madlyn."_

"_Hi," Sasuke answered indifferently._

"_So, what seems to be the problem?" the woman, slightly heavy, with brown skin and a long ponytail, asked him politely._

_Sasuke shrugged. He was feeling worse than he thought without Naruto. "You tell me, Madlyn."_

_She laughed and shuffled through some papers. "Well, I was told that you've been seeing and talking to people that no one else can see.."_

"Person_, not _people_," he corrected. "I'm crazy."_

_Madlyn smiled. "No, you're not. So, who is it, _exactly_, you've been conversing with?"_

"_You don't know him," Sasuke stated obviously."_

_She smile once more. "I'm sure I don't but tell me about him anyway."_

"_His name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Okay." She said while writing. "How long have you two been speaking with each other?"_

"_Since I was seven."_

"_And you're," she checked a paper. "_Sixteen _now, right?"_

"_Uh-huh." _

"_So, what's your relationship together?"_

_Sasuke blushed, turning his head to hide it. 'We're friends/"_

"_That all?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Because, your father," she glanced at the same paper once more, "_Richard _told me he does things to you that ordinary friends don't." Her light brown eyes examined the boy closely._

_Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. :"We. Are. Just. Friends."_

_Madlyn nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. "'Just friends'. Okay." She looked back at Sasuke. "So, what did you two talk about when you were together?"_

"_I dunno. Normal stuff."_

"_Normal, like, girls and school?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure."_

"_Alrighty then. You guys talk often?" Madlyn watched him closely, as if trying to get a reaction._

"_I guess."_

"_So how often would that be?"_

_The corner of his mouth pulled. "Couple times a week."_

"_Ah. So, when was the last time he and you talked?"_

_Sasuke looked regretful. "Earlier today."_

'_And what did you talk about, specifically?" She grew slightly more interested._

"_I…I told him," Sasuke breathed shakily, "I told him to go away."_

_Madlyn was obviously surprised. "Did he leave?" Sasuke nodded solemnly. "That's odd. I've seen people with long term attachments to imaginary friends before, but none of the ones I've seen just _left _so quickly."_

"_Well, he did. Because…I want to get better."_

_The woman smiled as Sasuke's control broke. The dark haired boy began sobbing, his whole body shaking._

"_And that's the first step, Sasuke." She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and let his tears stain her blouse._

That was Sasuke's first secession. It has been a month since. Naruto didn't show his face, and Sasuke didn't call for him.

His parents were ecstatic by his "recovery". It seemed as though they even let the boy have more freedom since his "problem" was solved. He was permitted to have a locked door(if at both of his parents were present and consented to the idea), he could play all the music he wanted whenever he wanted(as long as the volume wasn't disturbing others) and he no longer had to maintain his homework hours- it got done when he was ready to do it, instead of directly after school.

However, Sasuke, himself, was the only one that wasn't happy with the progress. In fact, he was devastated. _Life without Naruto? I might as well be dead! _He thought_._

Sasuke was miserable without his companion and even though he knew he couldn't call for the blonde with his parents watching him more intensely than before. He tried once, just once, and Richard almost immediately knocked on his door, demanding to now who he was speaking with. Sasuke lied, of course, and the man believed him, but he never got an answer from Naruto. Nothing.

Sasuke was lonelier than ever. He didn't want to make new friends, he only wanted to be with Naruto, to find him, wherever he was, and take him and never let him go.

The girls in school threw themselves at him and the guys all wanted to be seen with him to be noticed by the girls, but no one wanted _him_. Not like Naruto.

That's why he now dedicated his every ounce of being into finding him. Sasuke took a bike that was given to him by Julia's mother for his grades during Christmas and he road from town to town, sometimes riding for hours, trying to find anyone that looked like they were or at least related to Naruto.

He asked every blonde haired, blue eyed tan person he saw at first, but, as he grew desperate, he began asking those that had maybe a feature of two that even _resembled _the blonde. Still, his search brought forth nothing.

Sasuke, deciding not to waste time, moved his search to the internet. He googled, yahooed, asked, and binged fro Naruto. He found a few with the same name, but lacked all his physical qualities. Some people resembled him near completely- minus the definable marks on his face- but were nothing like him at all.

He checked every social network he could think of and even the ones that he was warned of. All for Naruto.

But, his search was null and void. It gave him no leads, no information about his blonde, no hope to keep searching.

Until, nearly seven weeks of searching day and night, he saw something- some_one_ whose familiarity caught his eye.

Immediately, he stopped all functions and stared.

A boy, not quite as tall as he, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and 3 parallel lines on each cheek. His tan skin glowed in the sun as wind blew the hair off his forehead. He was walking with another boy, laughing, in the direction opposite Sasuke's house.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, the wind carrying his voice as he watched him walk away. He wanted to move, wanted to run after him and pull him away from that guy, take him as his own. But his body wouldn't move. He stood in shock after the blonde.

Then suddenly, the tanned blonde stopped and turned around. He looked over his shoulder suspiciously, as if someone had tapped him and, upon noticing Sasuke, dropped the large school bag that hung from his arm onto the ground.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>Heyo~ Sorry i couldn't update as fast as I would have liked, but quality takes time, you know? And I still have yet to finish my gaaxnaru story here . so im kinda busy<p>

Did this chapter meet your expectations? Tell meh wut chu think now ;)


	5. Illusory Feelings

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other, still as brick walls. The blonde's friend shot him a questioning glance.

Sasuke, after realizing that the blonde wasn't a figment of his desperate imagination, began walking towards whom he suspicion was Naruto.

The blonde moved closer too, blinking slowly, as if he believed the image would disappear when his eyes reopened. 'Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed. "Are you real?" He reached out to him, mere inches away.

He scoffed. "Please, I should be asking you the same thing!" The blonde laughed, intertwining their fingers and taking another step closer.

Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek softly. He gasped at the feel of Naruto's skin. "I can't believe I'm touching you," he whispered. All this time he thought he had lost his best friend- his _lover_- and then suddenly he's strolling down the street across from him. And as if that wasn't enough, the simple fact that he was right, that Naruto wasn't _just _a figment of his imagination and that he wasn't crazy! It was all too much- he threw himself into Naruto's arms and cried.

The blonde laughed as his own tears began falling. His friend walked up to Naruto. "Yo, what's up?" He gave Sasuke an odd look. "Everything, uh…ok?"

Naruto shook his head, holding Sasuke tightly. "Yeah. Hey, take my bag with you, ok? I'm gonna…I'm gonna hang with my old friend." His friend nodded and walked away, giving him one last look. When his friend was a good distance away, the blonde stood Sasuke up straight. "Where's your house, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wiped his eyes and pointed. "That way."

"Cool," Naruto said happily and began walking to towards the home.

Sasuke and Naruto raced into the house and up the stairs, Sasuke saying only that he and his friend would be upstairs and that they had to study so shouldn't be disturbed.

Immediately, the two embraced once more.

They sat side by side on the single bed. Naruto looked around in awe. "Your room is…nice." He looked to Sasuke, smiling sweetly.

"You don't remember it?" Sasuke asked him. "You were in here almost every night."

The blonde made a curious face. "But, how would that be possible? You were always at my home- well, _homes_."

"This doesn't make sense," Sasuke said regretfully. Perhaps he had jumped the gun with this.

"you're telling me," the blonde agreed. "You were my imaginary friend, so how is it…that you're here?" He touched Sasuke's cheek softly.

Now Sasuke was the one with the curious look on his face. "That's not possible."

"And why not?" Naruto asked, insulted.

"Because you've been mine. For nine years."

They both stared at each other for a long time.

"What did…what did we together. I mean, you and…_me_?" Sasuke wondered. The memories of all the good times he and _his _Naruto had- passionate or otherwise.

Naruto blushed, his eyes meeting Sasuke's. "You…don't remember?"

Sasuke blushed as well. "No, I-I do….I just wasn't sure if _you _did." There was another awkward silence between the two. Then, as he began stroking the skin of Naruto's hand, Sasuke chuckled to himself. Naruto cocked his head questioningly. "It's funny."

Naruto smiled. "What is?"

"Having you up here, in my room, like usual. It's just funny, you know?"

Naruto slid closer to Sasuke. "Oh yeah?" He slowly brought his face closer to Sasuke's, his eyes closing.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered softly before taking Naruto's lips into a kiss. He pushed him back down onto the bed, straddling his hips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He moaned as Sasuke kissed down his neck and up to his face again. The blonde held on tight when he got lower. Sasuke stopped at his chest.

Looking to the door, Sasuke asked, "should we…? The blonde called for his attention by pulling him down. "Just lock the door or something."

Sasuke bit his lip, thinking about his "parents" finding him in another awkward situation. _However_, he though, _I'm permitted to have my door locked and if Naruto's as he was before_… His thoughts trailed as his body heated up.

He unhooked Naruto's arms, earning a frown. "You'll see." It took him only minutes to find it-their CD.

After it was in and started playing, Naruto laughed.

"I know this song," he said, grabbing Sasuke once more. "You were always singing this to me at night."

The brunette chuckled. "I sang to you at night?"

The blonde blushed slightly. "I had trouble sleeping when I was little and you said you would sing to me until I fell asleep."

It was then that Sasuke noticed the dark circles under Naruto's perfect blue eyes. He touched them softly, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Not finding you sooner."

"I love you," Naruto said.

'I love you more," Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Sasuke stripped off their school uniforms and were in nothing more than their underwear.

The feeling of finally being able to touch the person you've loved all your life- it amplifies all other normal sensations. Every touch, every word, every sounds and every moment you share together ignites a fire in your veins

They couldn't stop themselves. The touching, the noises drowned out by heavy guitars and screaming; the two created a friction between their bodies that sent them up so high, they wouldn't even know if the walls around them crumbled.

Naruto changed their positions numerous times to create more friction. He kept saying, "sing for me, Sasuke," in the other's ear.

Sasuke moans lyrics for Naruto, who moaned back at the noise.

Their rocking pattern continued for five minutes before Naruto came, biting his lip to hold back his scream. The sound caused Sasuke's body to jerk as he came too.

They laid in each other's arms, basking in the after bliss.

Naruto rolled onto his side to face Sasuke and began to cuddle into his chest. He thought about all that they could do now that they were together and his heart fluttered. He sighed longingly.

Sasuke kissed his sweaty forehead. "I hope you're not tired or anything," he said thoughtfully.

"No," Naruto replied. "I just…I don't want to ever be away from you ever again."

"I know. I won't ever allow it."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly. Naruto moved impossibly closer to Sasuke, breathing in his scent.

They stayed like that, the next CD of Sasuke's collection playing on over their breathing.

* * *

><p>So, I know its been FOREVER since I updated anything in my life, but school is murder. I had to drop a class just to have enought time to get this and the rest of my work load done. .<p>

...ANyway~ this update[thought rather short] is sort of my gift of thanks to everyone that that comments, more specifically Claudville. Your review made me pick up my srry ass and get to work b/c some ppl DON'T know what's going on :3

Thanks, homie!


	6. Unreal Reunion

Sasuke and Naruto got dressed fifteen minutes after, fixing each other's clothing and hair. They both crowded around the desk to make it appear as though they had been studying.

In reality, though, they were too busy staring at each other. They were side-by-side like lovers, with one arm around the other's shoulders and speaking softly.

"I want to sleep over," Naruto told him. "We can sleep together and you can sing me to sleep."

Sasuke chuckled. "And I suppose you'll be getting me in trouble as usual?" It was as though Naruto had never left, just upgraded.

"What? I know I wasn't that bad," the blonde laughed.

"Oh, yes you were. Ever since we were kids. And every time I got in trouble, you would be quick to leave." The blonde frowned and Sasuke leaned over to him, kissing his lips. "It's okay, though. It's not like you could have really vouched for me or anything since no one could see you."

Naruto nodded quickly, looking like he was in deep thought. "You know what…" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "This really doesn't make any sense at all."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm sure there is some kind of logical explanation for it." He bit his lip, hoping he was right- only because if he wasn't, it would surely mean that all of this had been nothing more than a dream, a fantasy created by a lonely boy in his head.

"Oh," Naruto gasped. 'Maybe…" He paused to gather his thoughts. "*Maybe we were, like, meant to be together or something."

"I think so too, but it doesn't really-"

"Yeah, I know, explain much," Naruto finished. "But if you think about it, I mean, what are the odds of us two actually meeting? Or better yet, the chance that us two are almost exactly like…_us_?" He looked to Sasuke, exasperated.

The boy laughed at his face- red and pouty as he searched for words to describe his thoughts exactly. "I see what your saying," Sasuke said to him after he was shot a glare. "For the most part."

"I can't say it right, Sasuke!" The blonde whined. "You get it though, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said quickly as he leaned forward to give him another kiss. He didn't want to sit there and focus on the reality of the situation- he just wanted to spend more time exploring Naruto's physical self.

He was pushed away just as quickly. "Hey, you tryin' to shut me up?" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke laughed again. "No, I'm not. I just want a kiss." He puckered out his lips to prove his point.

"No way. Not until you help me." Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's lips teasingly, smirking at him.

The dark haired boy sighed. "How am I suppose to help you?"

"Help me say it right," The blonde's smirk spread to a full, teeth-exposing, grin.

Now Sasuke pouted. He leaned back into his chair and thought back to Naruto previously said. After a minute of thinking, he began to speak. "You're trying to say that we were meant to be together-"

"I already said that," Naruto complained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the interruption. "And that…whatever was tying us together was so strong that our minds met before our bodies did." After receiving an odd look from Naruto, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It makes sense."

Naruto laughed in the other's face. 'Sasuke, that made less sense than what _I _said."

"Whatever, idiot."

The two rubbed noses together, as though they were love-sick puppies. Right after they broke apart, there was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke," Julia called in, her voice hesitant. "Is everything okay in here? You two have been up here awfully long."

"It's okay, mother," Sasuke said as he walked to the door and opened it, showing how "normal" everything was.

Julia took a cautious step inside, giving the blonde boy a curious look. "Hello, sweetie. I'm afraid we didn't get to meet. My name is Julia." She reached her hand out.

Naruto blushed and moved towards her. He gave her a kind smile and answered politely, "I'm Naruto."

As the blonde took her hand, she froze. "I'm sorry- I think I misheard you." She chuckled. "What was your name?"

He leaned forward as if it would leave less room for confusion. "_Naruto_."

She gasped. A smile spread over Sasuke's face, which he tried to hide by tilting his head downward.

"Naruto?" Julia repeated dubiously. Now she looked to Sasuke. "_Naruto_?" She said again. Sasuke nodded. "Naru…" The woman swayed for a moment- both Sasuke and Naruto rushed to her side. At the feel of Naruto's hand on her bare forearm, Julia let out a squeak and fainted.

Sasuke fell to his knees and touched her forehead. "Mother! Mother, wake up!" He snapped his head to Naruto. It was obvious that he had been trying to hold back a smirk. "Hey, stop laughing and help me get her up, idiot."

"I am _not _laughing!" Naruto said, but, nevertheless, he bent over and attempted to pull up the limp body. "Whoa! She's heavy," he groaned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

In a moment, Richard came bustling into the room. "What happened-" He froze mid-sentence to see what was going on. "What in world is going on, Sasuke?" Richard demanded.

"She fainted," Sasuke said simply.

The man hurried over to his wife and held her up, letting the teens stand straight and face him. "What have I told you about being a smartass?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. "Well…his name is Naruto." The dark haired boy pointed to his friend awkwardly, who waved back uncomfortably. "And I just introduced them…"

"Naruto?" Richard's eyes bugged as he looked at Naruto. "You're real?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, so. this chapters little short compared to the rest, but only for the sake of the next!<p>

I have no excuses for being so delayed other than my own laziness. gomen…


	7. Whimsical Moments

Richard and Julia both stared at Naruto from across the table, taking uneasy fork-fulls of food.

The blond sat awkwardly next to Sasuke, silent and cautious.

After moments of this, Richard finally cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention.

"So," he started, "Naruto, huh?" Said boy jumped in his seat, looking up from his plate quickly. "Where do you live?"

"I live a couple streets down from here…"

"And did you just move? I don't believe we've every seen you around town before." The man put his hand under his chin to focus all his attention on Naruto.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here a few days ago." He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

Richard nodded. "So, how did you and Sasuke, uh…meet?" Julia placed her fork down.

Naruto glanced at me, unsure. I shrugged my shoulders at him, giving him the "oh, fuck" look. "Actually, we met on this, um, kid's chat site awhile back," he said slowly.

Sasuke cocked his head at the boy. Naruto didn't need a translation to understand the subtle movement- "really, Naruto? That's the best you can do?" Sasuke shook his head-"idiot".

"A chat site, huh?" Richard repeated dubiously. "And what were you doing a chat site, young man?"

Sasuke looked at him guiltily. "I…I just wanted to…have someone to talk to my own age. I thought I could find someone relatable online."

This earned a disappointing glance from Richard. "You know you can't trust everyone meet online, Sasuke-"

"But isn't that how you and Mother met?" Sasuke questioned, only to ease the mood.

Julia made an embarrassed noise and Richard tugged his collar. "Well, ye-how'd you know that?"

The dark haired boy smirked victoriously at his blonde companion. 'Not _everything _you say goes in one ear and out the other."

The two adults laughed at this, leaving Naruto and Sasuke's atmosphere slightly lighter.

"Regardless, Sasuke, you know I don't approve of you talking to people online." The boy nodded with faux remorse, which seemed to be enough for Richard. "Now," he said, returning his attention to the blonde. "How did you know where to find Sasuke? He didn't give you our address, did he?"

"Oh, no. That was all coincidence. See, my parents got transferred here for a promotion."

"And what is it that your parents do, might I ask?"

"They're some kind of, like, therapists or something." He said vaguely. "I'm not really sure," he laughed.

"Are you in Sasuke's grade, Naruto?" Julia asked with mild curiosity.

Naruto shook his head. "Yep, but we don't have any classes together yet."

She nodded her head shakily, like the idea of both her and Richard seeing, hearing and touching Naruto had knocked her off her rocker. "Do you…do you have any siblings, Naruto?"

"Uh, well, technically, I do. But, they're adopted."

"Really?" Richard asked genuinely interested. "How many?"

"Only two, Kiba and Shikamaru."

"How old are they?" Julia asked.

"My age."

"That must be fun," the man speculated.

Naruto lat out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, loads. We usually keep to ourselves, but we had to share a room since we were kids, but since we came here, our new house has more than enough room!"

The whole time the three spoke, Sasuke could just stare. It wasn't as though he was bored, he merely enjoyed watching Naruto, seeing his lips move along with his words, his eyes lighting up as he spoke. Sasuke couldn't help thinking that this blonde had to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

There was a long period of time, filled by Richard and Julia's Q and A, before any of them realized the dark haired boy trance.

"Sasuke!" Julia snapped.

The boy jolted in his seat and his head turned sharply to her. "Yes, M-mother?"

She gave him an odd look. "Honey, are you tired?"

It took him a second to notice that his eye lids had fallen, his mouth hung open and drool begin a journey from his bottom lip to his chin. He swiped it away quickly. "I- yes, I am slightly tired, Mother. May Naruto and I pleased be excused?"

Julia smiled and nodded at him. "Sure, sweetie. Put your dished in the sink. There are extra sheets and pillows in the linen closet for Naruto."

The boys rushed off to the room upstairs once more. As soon as the door was closed both of them began laughing out loud. "I can't believe this!" Naruto said.

"I can't believe _that_!" Sasuke said, shaking his head. After regaining his composure, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, wrapping his arms around him. "You're so stupid," He whispered contrary to his loving action.

Naruto nestled his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Jerk." And then they were silent, listening to each other's heart beat.

Naruto pulled apart for a single moment, less than a second, so the two could lie down on the bed together.

If not for the entire night, then for this entire moment, the two wanted to just stay side by side together.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke breathed into the blonde's ear, sending shivers down his spin.

"I love you too…Sasuke," Naruto sighed lowly as the gentle tug of sleep was making the best of him. "_Sing to me..?" _He mouthed.

The dark haired boy chuckled lovingly, but nevertheless did as he was asked.

"_Give me more lovin' from the very startPiece me back together when I fall apartTell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so badBest that I've had, I'm so glad that I found youI love bein' around you…"_

Naruto gave Sasuke a dozy smile. "_I really like it…when you sing this song_…"

Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's nose- _"Then I'll sing it for you until I die."_

* * *

><p><em>WOWZA! An update from me? After al this time, yes, I have got it up!<em>_...that came out wrong(as did that :P)_

_Anyway, what do you think? It's abit shorter than I would have normally made it, but this was the best way to end the chapter. BTW next chapter there will be a slight time skip :)_


	8. Feigned Doublecross

It's only been half a week since their heart-felt reunion.

The holidays are swiftly approaching, classes are slowing down and students are reading for departure. Winter break was around the corner.

Naruto and Sasuke are no exclusion to this fact. Both of them are excited tot spend all day with each other, just basking in their love. If all went as they planned, it was to be a very romantic week and a half.

But, of course, life isn't so easy.

Both families of the boys decided quiet suddenly that they wanted to spend break doing something time consuming. Naruto's family wanted to go explore their new home, meaning they would be going on cleaning sprees until the children had nothing left of their fingers but bone. Sasuke's family was going to visit his mother's parents who didn't even live in the area.

Neither of the boys had a say in matter, they were forced into their parents' decision and thus separated for almost two weeks.

Sasuke gazes out of the window longingly, watching snow form blankets on streets, lawns and homes.

He was pensive. There was nothing on his mind more than Naruto- not his grandmother, whose friends' children (who were mostly girls) that wanted to be glued to his side, not his grandfather, who continuously babbled to about how, when he was Sasuke's age, the only thing he could think about was girls and sports, not his mother, whom urged him to talk to one of the "young ladies" and maybe make a new "friend", or his father who was right beside his mother with the badgering.

However, aside from the obvious problem (already having a lover) Sasuke simply wasn't into those types of girls. They were wearing miniskirts and sleeveless sweaters in the cold and some sort of popular boot brand that was clearly not made for weather of any kind They were not practical enough for him, and if you lack the common sense to dress for the weather, then you have no hope of being with him.

It's not as though he personally doesn't like people of inferior intelligence- Naruto, for example, is anything but the sharpest tool in the shed, but he loves him very deeply anyway- it's just that they seem a bit too…superficial for his liking.

Due to all of this hounding coming from those around him, Sasuke boarded himself in the guest room he was staying in until they all decided to clear out or leave him- which ever came first, he was in no rush at all. At least, in the peace and quiet of his room, he could daydream about Naruto without interruption.

"I wonder what he's doing now," he asked the snowflakes that fluttered by. "I wonder if it's snowing there too…" Then he could take some solace in knowing they are sharing the same sky right now…

"Naruto! What are you doing? You've been up there for _twenty _minutes!"

His mom's scream snapped him out of his daze. "I wasn't doin' anything, Ma! Chill out!" He screamed back down the stairs.

"_Naruto Uzumaki_, don't let me find you _getting off _up there or you will be in some serious-" *The woman, Tsunade, was now at the top of the stairs and, upon slamming the door open, was speechless to see that he had been sitting in front of the windowsill, his warm handprint still visible on the cold glass.

After a closer inspection of his face, she saw that Naruto's face was tinted pink, as well as his eyes.

His mother's attitude immediately dropped. "What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked him softly.

"Nothing," He said back, a bit too quickly to be true. "I just…got distracted."

Truth be told, Naruto happened to look out this window by chance- the only window that gave him a glimpse of Sasuke's house, the house that would be vacated for the next week until the family returned from their trip. The window wasn't in any room, just the attic, a place Naruto was rarely in. He never knew of the vantage point until that moment.

Knowing that so shortly after their reunion they would only be pulled apart again depressed the blonde boy. Sasuke had bee gone for three days now and the time was not helping Naruto with the pain.

He tried to shove past Tsunade. "How much more stuff do we have to-"

His sentence, cut short by the woman's embrace, died in their silence.

"_You don't have to act so tough, Naruto_," she whispered, rubbing circles in his back. "_Everybody has to be weak sometimes_."

Naruto resisted the hug at first. He couldn't let anyone see him like this- emotional, on the brink of tears. In fact, there were very few that had ever even seen him cry, one of which being Sasuke. The last people he wanted to see him like this was his adoptive family.

"_Let go of me, Tsunade_," he told her in a voice quieter than his own. The only time he called either of his parents by their real names was when they over stepped their boundaries.

Her hold only tightened. "No. Not until you talk to me."

"Get _off _me!" The boy growled now, trying to push away from her.

"Naruto, you stubborn twit, I'm trying to help you! Don't try and keep everything to yourself! I know you think it's better that way but it's not!" She grabbed his face and held it still. "I love you, Naruto. You're my son, and I'm your mom. You don't have to tell everything, but…at least…tell me something." She used the pad of her thumb to rub his cheek tenderly.

For a minute, all Naruto could do was stare into her brown eyes, a single tear fell from his. Then, the dam broke.

"I'msorryI'msorryIjust-Ididn'twanna-IjustmisshimsomuchIt''t-

wannabeawayfromhimanymore!" The boy wailed into his mom's chest.

Tsunade smiled as she patted his back. "_Calm down. It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay_."

She let Naruto cried for a few minutes before asking for some clarification.

They sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. When Naruto spoke, he kept his eyes to the window, not wanting to see her reaction.

"I…there's this person that I really like right now…we're dating and we're in love…. We wanted to spend our whole break together, but he parents made him leave…just so that he could meet some girls…"

"He? It's a _boy_? you're-you're gay?" He nodded silently, waiting for more. "Go on, sweetheart. I'm still listening."

Naruto swallowed before continuing. "He didn't wanna leave either, but he had to…and I…I miss him, mom." Hs voice cracked as the sobs came back.

Tsunade once again captured him in a hug- only in moments like this did she remember how young he was. "Why do you think that their reason for this trip is solely so that you boyfriend can meet girls?"

"B-b-be-bec-cause they d-don't kno-know that he's gay."

She nodded. "But, you two are in love, right? Why would it matter if he's already with you?"

Naruto sputtered instead of answering. He rubbed his face on the woman's shirt in despair.

"Naruto? Come on now."

His fist clutched at his shirt, trembling. He groaned, "_it hurts, Mom_."

She pressed him closer. "What hurts?"

"_Being away from him… it hurts so bad…"_

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been like a month since I updated last, but my holidays were terrible, I was away from a computer most of the time and then finals came-hit me like a ton of bricks and I amost failed physics...anyway, new semester and I'm feeling good now :) even though its all academic classes . (why am I ranting?)<em>

_Also, my reason for making up Sasuke's parents and not Naruto's(not fraternal): sasuke never really let an adults into his life like Naruto did in the series, therefore I used my imagination :P Naruto on the other hand had so many to choose from, but jiraya and Tsunade are the BEST(I miss them so much T-T)_

_Reviews?_


	9. Spectral Discomfort

This time apart was really taking its toll on the poor blonde love-stricken boy. Naruto was not himself with out Sasuke around- all he wanted to do was lie in bed and all he did was cry to a CD mix given to him by the aforementioned Sasuke.

His brothers, Kiba and Shikamaru, did everything they could think of to cheer him up- taking his chores, making him ramen, letting him have the room to himself, giving him the last slice of pizza, doing his school work- normal things that would make him rather cheery.

But all of these efforts were in vain. Naruto barely stirred and when one of them asked of his problem, they only furthered his despair.

He only wanted Sasuke.

All he could think about was how much of a catch Sasuke was- he was tall, dark haired and smart. To be honest, his only flaw may just be his apathy towards others, but that wouldn't stop those-those _home wreckers_ from trying to put the moves on him. When he thought about this, he started crying.

All he could see was Sasuke and some random floozy getting all close, his family around him, cheering them on. Naruto knew that his parents, who won't even approve of his musical choice, wouldn't even tolerate him being in love with another boy. They must be so thrilled to have their son surrounded by women. When the image implanted itself into his head, he cried again.

All he could hear were those girls giggling at Sasuke, laughing at one of his jokes. His parents telling him that he should ask one of them out or something and the words, "will you go out with me?" falling from Sasuke's lips in his smooth voice. And, of course, they would say yes because it was Sasuke- moody, handsome, funny Sasuke. When he heard Sasuke say those words to someone, he cried even harder.

This was one of the most depressive weeks of his life. His heart longed to be near Sasuke, but, as he thought on this all, he realized that he would never be able to look the boy in eyes. Not when he could only picture him cheating on him.

Tsunade tapped on his door lightly. "Naruto, you wanna come down for dinner?"

The blonde groaned. For the last few days he had been eating upstairs alone, so that he may pout in peace, but he could tell that his behavior was really worrying his mother now. He got up from bed and opened the door. "Yeah," he smiled weakly. "I'll be down soon."

She smiled back at him, then walked back down the steps.

Naruto cast one look out his window. It was still snowing…

Sasuke watched the snow soberly. He only had to endure a few more days of this crap before returning to Naruto. He wondered what the blonde was doing since he left and if he missed him this much as well.

Suddenly, he had this weird feeling- something inside him ached. It was hard to describe the sensation. It was like his heart was in a cold frenzy, like the mind of a frozen puppet; aware of things yet unable to act. Gripping his chest, Sasuke's breath escalated. "What's happening…?" Something was wrong…something with Naruto. He could feel it.

For a moment, he stood still, trying to figure what could be causing this pain or what could possibly be happening to his love. However the pain only increased and, with it, his anger. What was wrong with Naruto? He had to find out- he had to get to him somehow! But he had no way of leaving this Hell hole. His parents would never let him go alone and they certainly weren't going just because _he _wanted to.

"Goddammit," Sasuke swore to himself. His grip tightened as the pain, once more, escalated.

The boy found it hard to breath. The room was spinning around him; everything was turning so fast. His head pounded, his vision blurred. Nothing was making sense to him- why was he suffering so much right now, so far from his lover, when all he ever wanted was back home waiting for him? Why did he put himself through hell so often to please these overbearing people? He only wanted, no- he only _needed _Naruto.

That was all he needed… With the blonde at his side, he could live the life he'd always imagined.

Everything else in his life was suffocating him- his overbearing parents, their rules, their family and all the stressful elements in his life that they have forced onto him.

There was a ringing in Sasuke's head. He moves his hands quickly move to block out the noise but feeling a sudden wave of nausea, falls to his knees harshly. A choking sound echoed in his head and all was dark.

It felt as though Sasuke was floating underwater. Sounds reverberated, images blurred. He felt like he wasn't in control of his own body. Instead, the waves of water sweeping around him moved it. It was like he was looking through a veil, listening through a wall. This feeling was so surreal.

Then pain. All _pain_.

His arm throbbed. His heart ached.

_Why did he hurt so much?_

_What was wrong with him?_

Sasuke let out a scream, a cry. His tears flowed over pale cheeks.

_Why is this happening…?_

There were noises; not his screaming but loud thuds. Footsteps, coming from the hall. Voices flooded in through the door.

They all mixed together, speaking at the same time. Sasuke couldn't comprehend any of them.

But then he heard a voice. It was beautiful, angelic, pure and oh so familiar. It was speaking to him directly, whispering in his ear.

"_Sasuke, come back to me…"_

* * *

><p><em>Oh cheezus :O this story is ALIVE once more! I was grounded (under false pretenses!) but was released not long ago- sorry! This cahpter would have been up yesterdya(or the day before :) but my little hog sister is adicted to chatsites(like a lame-o) and refused to give me la computadora..._

_Anyway~ was it nice? Was it worth it? Huh? Reviews por favor :)_


	10. Supposititious Relapse

Lights and shapes blurred into one unintelligible image.

There were flashes of brightness, followed by periods of dark.

Sasuke lay still in the back seat of his father's car, on the border of consciousness. The last thing he remembered was hearing Naruto's voice in his head, though he knew even in this unsteady mindset that it was impossible.

The pain in his chest only left him in the silent abyss of unconsciousness and he tried to stay there. There, where he was free to be with Naruto all he wanted, where no one would stop him. But he was forcefully pulled away from the blonde time and time again by his parents calling for him.

They shouted his name into his own ear, his mother frantically slapping his cheeks. He moaned in response, wishing they would finally let him be. All he waned was to be with Naruto now, at least in his dreams.

The blonde cried out to him, in his dream, crying over his broken heart. He asked Sasuke over and over why, but Sasuke didn't have the answer. He apologized to Naruto for whatever he did wrong. He didn't want to make Naruto cry- that was the last thing he would ever want, the last thing he could ever do.

"_Sasuke, why? Why are you doing this to me?"_ Naruto implored. "_Why? I though you loved me! _"

Sasuke's heart was tearing. Holding Naruto defensively, he muttered, _I'm so sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry…_

The blonde cried into his chest as he cried into the blonde's hair. They held each other in silence, looking into one another's eyes.

Naruto's blue eyes were rimmed in red, as though he had been crying for days, sparkling with tears. Sasuke swiped a drop from his cheek, leaning into the boy's lips.

Just as he was about to share a kiss with his love, something jolted him back to reality.

His eyes shot open. He was immediately blinded by a light from above. There was a rush of voices flooding into him, too many for him to distinguish. He surveyed the space, eyes darting from left to right, top to bottom. His mind registered a pain in his arm- a needle. It was placed inside his vein, taped down to his skin so as not to move. Staring at the foreign protrusion, Sasuke realized that he was in a hospital, with a doctor and several nurses speaking loudly to his family, comforting him. No one noticed that he had been awakened by their sounds. No one realized that his heart had begun beating erratically.

He didn't want to be here. Why did they do this to him? First they force him to get rid of Naruto, then, when he was finally reunited with him, they tear them apart and now _this_? He hated hospitals, they knew that. And Sasuke did not like needles…

Sasuke reached with his right arm, across his body, to rip the metal tip from his skin. He gasped loudly at the pain, attracting little attention in the large room. Blood ran down his arm. He watched the deep red liquid ooze out of his skin with great interest.

"Doctor, what is he doing? No, stop!"

One of the nurses dashed to his side, trying to hold the boy down. A rush of adrenaline gave Sasuke enough power to knock the large woman off him. "Don't touch me!"

The doctor ran and pinned an arm above Sasuke's head. Another nurse held his other arm so that the first may inject him with yet another needle.

His family was in an uproar, all screaming at Sasuke, at the staff.

"What's wrong with him? Help my baby! Don't fight it, Sasuke! They're trying to help you!"

This needle had a sedative in it, Sasuke observed as his body grew nub, his mind following slowly.

The nurses and doctor back away from his cautiously, leaving room for his family to crowd around him. Looking at their faces, Sasuke felt angered.

When his mother reached out for him, he hissed, "don't touch me."

She was stunned, hurt. "Wh-what? Sweetie, are you-"

Sasuke pulled from her touch. "It-s you fault," he whispered.

Julia gasped. "H-how -why would you say that-"

"It's your fault!" He shouted weakly, looking between his parents. "It's all you fault!"

"What are you talking about, son?" Richard questioned.

The pale boy's head was heavy. Everything was hard to understand.

"_You…I-I…just…to go…back…him…_"

His parents begged for an answer before he fell into the darkness of his own mind.

Sasuke could see his blonde already, still crying but now alone. He looked so small, so scared.

Sasuke reached out to him, touching his shoulder. Naruto turned to him, face tear soaked. "Sasuke? You…finally found me?"

He smiled at the blonde.

"_Naru…to… _"

After dinner, Naruto spent less than an hour in the company of his family, and then returned to his Cave of Solitude.

He had managed to convince his family that he was trying not to be a complete drama queen about this, but he was sure they could all see beyond his happy façade. His forced laughter and wavering smile just couldn't measure up to his normal eccentric ones.

When he was behind closed doors, Naruto walked slowly to his bed side, pausing to look longing at the CD he had been crying to for the past few days. He told himself that he wouldn't listen to it if it would only lead to more tears.

The disc reflected light into the blue eyes tauntingly. A moment of decisiveness passed before Naruto put the CD back into the player. *_Wonderless_ was the first song, one of Sasuke's favorites.

Naruto listened to the lyrics pour out of the old machine, turning the volume up absentmindedly. He began singing along…

"_It's like a long drag _

_Taken before the smoke hits the white sky,_

_Like he birds at night._

_And it's fake just like the movies_

_Oh, yeah~_

_And I can't wait _

_Just to see you again _

_And your two faces are locked on mine._

_Had the worse time chasing the thought away-_

_No hope ~"_

The blonde stopped, listening to Vic's voice distantly. This wasn't the best song to be playing at the moment.

Rather than choosing silence, he skipped past the next few songs, believing that maybe number six would be the best choice. He listened anxiously:

_Let it go…_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_don't you knowthe hardest part is over?_

_Let it in…_

_Let your clarity define the end,_

_you will only just remember how it feels_

Smirking,Naruto picked up in the next verse.

"_Our lives are madein these small hours. _

_These little wonders,these twists and turns of fate. _

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hoursthese small hours _

_Still remain…"_

The heavy sunken feeling in his heart lightened, if only for a moment. The blonde sang aloud, keeping his pitch much like Rob Thomas' own. He twirled in slow circles. The familiar images of his room blurred by his eyes. His mind was finally at ease…

And then he saw _it_.

The sight, so shocking that he stopped moving all together, one foot being tangled around the other. Naruto fell on his bum, staring incredulously.

There, standing in his room, was Sasuke. _His _Sasuke. Dressed in the very same clothes from the day he first departed, standing tall and looking down on the blonde with humorous eyes.

He laughed at the dumbfounded boy. "Are you gonna sit on your butt and stare at me all day, or are you gonna get over here and show me some love?"

* * *

><p>Whoa- what? A normal chapter? Oh snap! I was so dedicated to this chapter, it's not even FUNNY! I worked on it in my sleep(seriously lol) adn in between my testing breaks<p>

I think it turned out good-I even spell checked it :) Did you enjoy it? Reviews?

_PS: This story is very_ _quickly coming to an end..._


	11. Phantasmal Moments

Naruto stared at Sasuke at first. At his words, Naruto immediately jumped into his arms. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

The dark haired boy smirked and kissed the blonde on his temple. "Does it matter? I'm back." He patted Naruto's back as the boy started crying into his shirt.

It was impossible! Sasuke couldn't be here- at least not _this _Sasuke!

"Stop wailing, Naruto. If you're going to be like this then I can go-"

"No!" Naruto screamed. He squeezed Sasuke's torso. "Don't go…don't leave me again, Sasuke."

Staring at the blonde with affection, Sasuke petted his head. "I won't leave you again, idiot. I hate seeing you like this." He kissed the blonde once more.

Naruto timidly kissed the boy back, feeling his soft lips as he used to. He heard Sasuke's a heart beat, a beat he had grown accustomed to. Both of them stood there silently.

"Why did you leave me, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

To this question, Sasuke had no answer. He only stared at the blonde with affectionate eyes.

Naruto said once again, "why did you leave me?" The other's silence was enough to through him into a panic. "Sasuke? Answer me!" His fists were trembling on Sasuke's chest. _Why was he not answering_?

The blonde looked accusingly at his recently MIA friend. Those same dark eyes watched him, that same mouth pursed with slight annoyance, the same furrowed eyebrows all on the same pale face presented before him. Without an answer, a logical reason as to why he was abandoned again, all Naruto could think about was the betrayal. All the hurt Sasuke left him with for weeks and the memories they brought up, memories that Naruto himself didn't know he had.

The earliest repressed memories of his mother and father, both hazy figured, leaving him with strangers and no explanation, reminding their only child that they valued him more than anything. But, with all that supposed love, they never came back for him. Ever.

"Sasuke," he whimpered pathetically. "You said you loved me….we promised to be together forever….but you…you left me…you left me and you can't even…give me a reason _why_?" He fell to his knees, crying into his hands. "You left me all alone…I was so scared!"

Sasuke stood silently, watching Naruto cry. His heart was in pain at the sight.

He kneeled down to Naruto slowly, running his hands through his hair. Sasuke's dark eyes shone with tears. Looking at Naruto earnestly, the current lyrics fall from his lips:

"_This is not what I intended;I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger~I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh…"_

Not finishing the verse, his Sasuke let, for the very first time, a tear drop fall down his perfect face. He kissed Naruto's cheek softly. With each passing line, he trailed butterfly kisses millimeters apart down the tanned skin.

"_Breathe in so deep; _

_Breathe me in; _

_I'm yours to keep._

_And hold onto your words, 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight… when you're …asleep._

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again;_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find._"

Their lips were attracted like magnets* to one another. They kissed, tears rolling down their cheeks. Sasuke covered Naruto with his arms and rocked back and forth with him.

"_Because a boy like you is impossible to find;_

_You're impossible to find."_

The two rocked together, listening to the mixture of music and their own heart beats.

Two songs later, Naruto felt Sasuke moving. He turned his head from the protective chest to his pale face. "You're tired. Go to bed." Sasuke stood, staring at Naruto expectantly. Said blonde rolled onto his side, whining incoherently. Sasuke laughed. "C'mon, lazy," he said as he took hold of the blonde's hand and pulled him up.

Naruto stumbled into bed like a child. "Sasuke," he called. "Come here…" Sasuke scoffed, amused. "Sasuke, come to bed with me…come here and sing to me again, Sasuke…."

The dark haired boy stood still, arms crossed. "What are you, five?"

Naruto pouted. "Hey!"

"Calm down, idiot," Sasuke said lovingly. "Of course I'm coming." He lay down next to Naruto, allowing the blonde to snuggle into his chest. Sasuke kissed his forehead, humming into his ears.

Having Sasuke back in his room, lying next to him like so many years passed, humming along quietly with the song: it was like everything was normal once more.

When Naruto's light snoring sounded from his throat, Sasuke stopped. Watching his precious blonde sleep, Sasuke could feel the tears building in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he whispered. "But you can't have us both…"

The sobbing blonde held onto Sasuke like a precious jewel. "_You took so long, Sasuke…I gave up. I thought you were never gonna find me…why did you leave me here alone?_"

Sasuke held onto Naruto tight, kissing him comfortingly. He didn't know how to explain himself. All he could do was apologize, apologize for the pain he caused him. Naruto had been waiting for him this whole time, _his _Naruto. What _could _he say after he promised to find him no matter what?

But at the same time, there was a surge of happiness through Sasuke. Being able to embrace the blonde, as they did so often, his heart felt at ease; it didn't matter _which _Naruto he had, as long as he had someone special to hold, he would be happy.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto wailed.

The dark haired boy shushed him like a child, whispering sweet words into his ear. "Don't cry, Naruto…don't cry any more. I'm here and I'll never let us be apart again." He pressed his lips against every inch of his exposed face.

Naruto cried continuously until his tear ducts were dry. His sobbing slowed and his breaths were hiccups.

After minutes of Sasuke holding Naruto protectively, the blonde muttered, "_Sasuke, sing to me…"_

Sasuke cocked his head to better look him in the face. "Of course. What do you want me to sing?"

The blonde was quiet again. He moved his tear-streaked face to Sasuke's, the smallest smile spreading cross his lips. "_Sing…sing my lullaby, Sasuke_." Sasuke smiled, remembering the simple song from years ago.

"_Hush, little Naru, don't you cry_

_Sasuke's got a tune that will get you by;_

_He knows that you must be feeling blue, _

_And when you're blue, Sasuke's too._

_Don't stay sad_

_And don't be mad_

_When you have Sasuke here._

_Don't you frown_

_When he's around_

'_Cause you know Sasuke loves you dear._

_Tell me how to make you smile._

_Oh, I'd run a thousand miles,_

_To turn your frown upside down._

_Naruto,_

_My Naruto…"_

Naruto giggled childishly as Sasuke kissed his nose and they looked into each others eyes deeply. Naruto blinked his blue eyes at Sasuke, who gave him a bright smile.

Their bodies relaxed and everything in the large, empty space grew still. Exhaustion from all his crying had taken its toll on Naruto and he eventually fell asleep, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

The still conscious Sasuke laughed at the light whimpering coming from Naruto's throat. This was a weird habit that he developed when they were ten, when Naruto first started to spend nights in his bed. Sasuke would always wrap himself around Naruto protectively, trying to keep away all his nightmares.

Just as Sasuke, too, was overcome with fatigue, he heard Naruto mumble something quietly, still asleep. But before his mind could comprehend the words, his body had numbed and his senses soon followed suit.

The words fell from Naruto's lips.

"_You can't…have us both…Sasuke_…"

* * *

><p>So, my excuse for this late update: a virus on my poor hardrive :(<p>

I had to wait for my uncle to clean up my PC and he works...a lot. I got really sad because I was so close to finishing this chapter last month(then spring break and school and ROTC and comics and LitMag o)

Anyway, was it good? Worth it?


	12. Antagonism

There was a sharp poke, something stabbing right into the tender skin of Sasuke's arm. The sudden pain sent urgent messages to his hibernating brain, which then sent an order to the rest of the body: _get up_.

At first, he wasn't aware of where he was; he could only remember that he was with Naruto before he fell asleep, cuddling the blonde in his arms. He, upon this abrupt awaking, felt the immediate emptiness, the distinct feeling of missing the most important thing to him._ Where is Naruto?_

Sasuke jolted with a start. His heart rate accelerating, making the monitor beside him sound in alarm. Panic arose in him as he began hearing the various noises surrounding him. A nurse, the one who thrust the needle into him, was calling for another to hold him down, to restrain him so she could continue her task in peace. Three doctors were murmuring at the foot of his bed, giving him questionable glances.

Then there was his family. His loving, kind, thoughtful family that was currently raving on in a far corner of the room about how _defective _their adopted kin was. How he wasn't right and off his rocker already at only sixteen; speaking to invisible people, requiring therapy and having fits of hysteria wasn't natural. His wonderful, adoring grandparents that pride themselves on him were telling his parents that they should have listened to them and simply adopted a baby so that no one would have time to spoil the child's potential.

All at once the noises in the room died to distant memories as Sasuke let his voice be heard for the first time in his life.

Red faced and claustrophobic, he screamed with all his anger; "SHUT UP!" The stunned faces all looked at him guiltily. "All of you, be quiet!"

One of the nurses tried to calm him down as she reached for a sedative in her pocket. However, the boy knew already that they would try to silence before he even could, not let him speak what's been on his mind for so long and he would not have that. He glared at the woman's words and she immediately stopped all action.

"For once in my life, just listen to me!" He said to the collective group, though the hurt he held in his voice was obviously directed to the group cowering in the corner. The doctors signaled to the nurses to step back and so they did. "You people…have made my life a prison. You never care for what I have to say, you always tell me what to do," his dark eyes sent daggers to his parents. "You think that just because you adopted me, I owe you anything? I didn't ask for you, you asked for me! So what if I want to be in my room alone-it's better than being around you all! You try to act like you love me and like you just want what's best for me, but you only want to do what makes you look good. You never cared about me.

You wanted to get me help when I finally found something in my life to be happy about. And you took him away from me! Then, when we found each other again, you pull me away from him, make me talk to all those stupid girls!"

"But, Sasuke, I thought you liked those girls," his mother said.

Sasuke let out a shrill, hysterical laugh. "You took my behavior as _liking _them? And you two wonder why I don't 'communicate' with you." He shook his head. "No…Naruto is the one I _like_…and you guys…you only seem to wrench us apart." The faces of his family held shock; those of the staff were merely confused.

His grandparents were the first to speak, uncertain of how to take their grandson's sudden outburst. "Sasuke…you're…_gay_? Since when?"

"Gee, I don't know. Birth? Maybe it was when my brother saved my life. Or puberty? Hey, it could have even been those nights when uncle snuck into my room at night. Who knows, right?" He shrugged satirically.

Sasuke took a moment to breath, sighing heavily as the silence set in once more. His face was heated and the monitor at his side was beeping quickly.

After waiting for responses that never came, the doctor cleared his throat. Speaking even lower than before to his family. "I believe you all should wait in the common room. Your presence will only upset him more."

The people were escorted out by the second doctor while the third watched Sasuke with growing concern. When the people were gone, the two remaining doctors spoke once more before taking their leave, telling the nurse to sedate the patient.

This time Sasuke didn't fight it. He allowed the nurse to stick the needle into his vein quickly.

"There now. That should calm you down a little, okay?" She said to him softly. He just nodded his head. The woman smiled and began walking to towards the door. "Do you need anything before I go?"

The teen was silent a moment, then, in a quiet voice, asked, "could you please turn on the CD player?"

She looked on the shelf next to the door. "Of course."

The CD began spinning- it was something Naruto had given him, as an early holiday present. However, Sasuke had not yet listened to the gift.

The music gently flooded to Sasuke's ears, filling the room with its mellow tune.

_I am a question to the world, _

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway._

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want_

_Me to be…_

The words sunk into his brain, slowly, each one hitting him hard.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no I'm a man._

_You can't take me and throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here!_

_Mother_, _Father._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna' touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna' hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same!_

_They don't know me 'cause I'm still here._

_They can never begin to understand how I feel, and yet… _

_And you see they never see._

_All you wanted, I could be._

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid._

_And I wanna' tell you who I am-_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me, _

_As long as I know who I am!_

_Naruto…he has always been there for me, when no one else was._

_They can't see me_

_But I'm still here. _

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

_Yeah the world is still sleeping'_

_While keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers _

_And lies that I'll never believe!_

_They all wanted me to forget about him._

_And how can they say I'll never change-_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They never listened to me. They always treat me like a child…_

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here_

_But I'm not some delusional child._

_I'm the one_

'_Cause I'm still here!_

_I was right and Naruto is real._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here…_

_I'm still here._

_I'm not crazy…I'm just…._

"Sasuke," a voice called.

He knew he was already unconscious and that the voice must, therefore, be Naruto's. He opened a curious eye, immediately greeted by familiar blonde and tan features. "Naruto," he breathed. The blonde smiled at him, not as cheerily as he was accustomed to. "What's…what's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." Naruto's blue eyes were no longer lined with bags or hazy. His cheeks held their normal tint to them. He did not bother to close the space between them.

These things bothered the other boy, but he did not want to know why his Naruto was so much different from when just an hour prior.

"Wh-what is it?" He said taking a step closer.

Naruto looked at him solemnly, as though he had rehearsed this scenario numerous times in his head. "Sasuke…I _can't_…do this anymore. _We can't _do this anymore."

"Can't do this…can't do what?" His heart pounded. He didn't know why he asked- he already knew the answer. Already knew that-

"We can't be together like this anymore, Sasuke."

Sasuke staggered at these words. Breathless and scared.

"Why?" He asked in a weak voice. "Why, Naruto? What did I do? Why would you say that?" Moving to Naruto's side, Sasuke took his hand slowly. "I thought you loved me, Naruto…"

At that, the blonde's faux composer broke. His mouth opened to say some words of comfort or explanation, whatever came out first, but he couldn't even speak. The words he wanted to say remained stuck in his throat, while he cried large tears. "I-I do-do-love-y-y-you-Sasuke!" He hiccupped.

Few tears rolled down Sasuke's cheeks. "Th-then why else would you say that?"

The blonde could hardly speak anymore. His legs shook under him and he fell to the ground like dead weight, crying, calling Sasuke.

Though Sasuke was still weeping himself, he, too, fell with Naruto, trying to console him.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Why are you crying?" Over and over the blonde called his name. 'I'm right here, Naruto! Look at me, please."

The tanned face was hiding in his hands as he continued his pained wailing.

Just as Sasuke was ready to force those blue eyes to see him, something impossible happened. Someone- someone other than the blonde- _touched _him. Put their hand on his shoulder.

_That's not possible. Only Naruto and I can be in here!_

He turned around, tentative, afraid of what creature his subconscious created in his current distress.

However, all his caution could not have prepared him for what he truly saw. "_Who are you_?"

The person laughed. "Do you _really _have to ask?"

* * *

><p>Wow. This chapter...was hard to make : And I feel like it has too many lyrics, but I really like that song (I'm still here by John rzeznik- it's from treasure planet XD) I listened to it multiple times while writing this story and had to get it in somehow. I might actually rename the story after it...

However, I really liked making Sasuke give everyone his two cents- I felt such a thrill (is that weird?...nah :P)

Oh and before anyone asks, I am NOT telling who the secret person is yet. But I would love to hear some guesses. Who is this person in Sasuke's subconscious without his permission, hmm?


	13. Absolute Confrontation

"I would have though you to be smarter, _Sasuke_," the person said. "Isn't it obvious?"

Sasuke stood slowly, watching the strange person carefully. Though, perhaps "strange" wasn't the correct word for this person wasn't really abnormal at all. No, they were more inconceivable: the same height and build as him, dark hair, dusty eyes and pale skin. It was almost as if this person _was _Sasuke.

The inconceivable person walked casually to Naruto's side, like that was where he belonged. "Why are you crying, Naruto?" He asked in Sasuke's voice, placing his lips on Naruto's forehead, as Sasuke had done for so many years.

"I can't tell him…I can't-I can't-I-!" His hysterical breaths cut off his words, but the other boy seemed to know all he wanted to say.

As though seeing another person take his place _perfectly _wasn't bad enough, the fact that the blonde, who he spent almost every day with, always thought about and would die for, had ignored him and, instead, answered to _that _one.

They spoke in hushed voices, the dark haired replacement doing most of it, calming Naruto, making promises similar to the ones Sasuke would make.

When he was finished, or decided to explain what was going on with the tan boy in fetal position, he stood tall and faced Sasuke again.

"Look, I don't know how to put this into kinder words, but you and this Naruto are through." His dark eyes held traces of sympathy as he met Sasuke's glare.

"What do you mean, _this _Naruto?" This question was asked, though he, again, knew the answer.

His replacement frowned in a familiar manner. "I think you already know what I mean, Sasuke." He walked closer to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You found _your _Naruto. You don't need _mine _any longer."

"Your…does that mean…you're _his_…," Sasuke muttered incredulously, "you _are _me."

The other Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry that I have to do this. Trust me, I know how much you love Naruto, because I love him just as much, but this can't go on."

Another tear fell from his face. "Why?"

"You can't have them both, Sasuke. You only had my Naruto to find yours and now that you two have each other, I want mine back."

Sasuke's face went steely at his last words. It could be said that the Naruto he grew up with and the Naruto he has fallen in love with are the same person and it would be selfish for him to want them both, but he did. Sasuke didn't want to give up either of them. Why couldn't he have both?

"You'd only hurt them. Both of them." Sasuke looked, shocked, at his other self. "I am you. I know everything you're thinking- because I'm thinking the same thing too." His face, too, was drawn. "I want them both as well, but if we keep them both, it will only hurt them.

"Just like when you sent mine away and he waited miserably for you to return. I couldn't very well let him stay here, in the dark, all alone, but I didn't want yours to hurt too. In the end, however, I chose to come here; I only left him when I knew you would show."

Sasuke was speechless. He never realized the impact his actions could have on both Narutos. He knew of his own selfishness, but not of his inhumanity. How could he have done such a thing and expect to do it once more?

"You know, we were together even before you two were; me and my Naruto, I mean. We grew up together, until someone told us one day we had to go far away from each other. That day, Naruto and I made a promise to find each other, eventually. It took us nine years.

"We were apart for nine years- he was my best friend and then some. Only when I was with Naruto did I realize how much I loved the both of them. But, it appeared as though my Naruto could no longer remember me- you made him _completely forget me_." His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

Feeling guilt upon guilt piling on him, Sasuke dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He saw Naruto still sitting there. The blonde reached out timidly to him before letting his hand fall, turning his head. "I'm so sorry."

Other Sasuke watched him break, watched the tears descend his identical face like rainfall, before kneeling in front of him. "You don't have to apologize to me. I would have done the same thing, in your position, even knowing the outcome." He tilted his head up and gave himself a smile. "Please, if you want to be sorry for anyone, be sorry for your Naruto- right now, he's suffering without you."

"H-how do you know?" Sasuke said, wiping his eyes in a futile attempt to cease his crying.

He put his forehead against Sasuke's, as they had done to the Narutos. Their typical smirk was present on his face. "How do _you _think I know, idiot?" He said, rather affectionately.

At this, Sasuke broke into a smirk too. He laughed lightly. "Because it's Naruto?"

"Because it's Naruto," he agreed. The other stood up and, while reaching out to Sasuke, called the blonde over. Naruto scampered up quickly, like a tiny puppy to it's master. Sasuke took hold of the hand graciously.

When Naruto and the two Sasukes were all standing face-to-face, Other Sasuke spoke to Naruto as though he was a mere child. Holding him by the waist, he commanded the boy to give his final goodbyes.

The blonde looked sorrowfully at Sasuke. "G-goodbye forever…Sasuke." He was trembling with emotion once more, requiring his partner's aid to balance.

The dark haired boy stared at his best friend in his other self's arms. He thought about how he would never see him again, how the time they spent together will be, soon enough, distant memories. If this would be their last conversation, he wanted it to mean something.

Sasuke held his hands tightly. "It's not goodbye forever. You'll always have me and I'll have you- it just won't be _this _me." He smiled, though his heart was aching at the thought. "Be good, okay? Don't give me a hard time," he chuckled jokingly.

Naruto blubbered before breaking from Other Sasuke's hold and flying into Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke! I'm-I-I don't want you to go! Why can't we all stay here?" He twisted in the boy's arms to face his partner. "Please, Sasuke! I don't want to do this anymore! can't he please stay with us?"

Other Sasuke simply shook his head regretfully. He gave Sasuke a helpless look.

"Naruto, I'd stay if I could, but I have to go to you. The other you, he needs someone too." Sasuke placed a kiss on the tan forehead, in the same spot his other self had. "I will always love you."

"Me too, Sasuke," he wept into Sasuke's shirt. They stayed together for a moment, only long enough for the blonde to stop his crying then they pulled apart, said their goodbyes once again and Sasuke made his final departure from Naruto.

**(One Day Later) **

After waking up to an empty room, Naruto once more fell into his depression.

He had been abandoned so often in his life that any more and his heart would give. He didn't want to take that chance. Remaining locked in his room all day, not accepting meals and completely disregarding his family's pleas. Naruto laid in bed motionless, staring at his wall blankly. He hummed the familiar tunes coming from his radio, another of Sasuke's CDs.

There was a light knock on the door. "Naruto, will you come out yet?" His father asked, his normally jaunty voice cautious. The blonde didn't answer. "Come on, son. Mom said if you come downstairs, she'll take you out to that ramen place you love so much. Doesn't that sound nice?" No response. The man sighed. 'Well, we're all waiting for you, Naruto. Just…when you're ready…" He didn't finish his statement as he turned from the door and walked away.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The only time the blonde stepped foot out of his room was to relieve himself and he did so silently, trying to go as unnoticed as possible.

He wondered what day it was, how much longer it would be until he _had _to leave this room and journey out for school? He wondered how he would feel, going back to school and acting like none of this happened, putting on a smile to fool everyone? And then he wondered how would Sasuke react to seeing him, or not seeing him, how the time he spent without Naruto had dealt him?

However, while said blonde was hauled away, his mother was scheming….

The woman, angered and troubled by her son's current state, made it her personal business to pay a visit to the boy who put her baby in it.

She waited for the family to pull into their driveway, knowing they had to be back soon- the students' break was slowly winding down.

In the mean time, Tsunade pondered the possible ways to handle this situation. She could go "crazy mother" and make a huge scene, ending in (most likely) her arrest for some sort of physical or verbal assault that was duly deserved on their part. That didn't sound too great. However, she figured playing "concerned-mother-from-next-door" for the Ashwales, asking for permission into their house to discuss their sons together…after which she will completely demolish them for putting them through all this.

The woman sat anxiously, awaiting for her neighbors to return to their homes. She drank her coffee at the table rather than in the living room in front of the television and ate her sandwich cold so that, if the need arises, she could dash away without fear of it losing its appeal.

So she waited. And waited. And then…waited some more.

Tsunade groaned, "what is _taking _them so long?"

At the moment of her outbreak, Shikamaru walked in from the front door with dull look on his face, as he so often held. "What's wrong, Mom?" His voice was wary of the answer.

"Those lazy, good-for-nothing neighbors of ours aren't here yet!"

He cocked his head. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Shikamaru! Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped habitually.

The boy rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well…I saw their car pull up just a few minutes ago. I'm pretty sure it was them-"

She was already out the house, around the corner and down the street, rushing by small children playing their games on the sidewalk. The strong wind blowing through her hair was cripplingly cold and strong, but she continued her relentless pace.

She saw their SUV parked crooked in their driveway. All the times Tsunade had passed their seemingly perfect home, everything was exactly in place.

There were voices coming from inside the house, self-conscious voices that were obviously trying to keep a calm tone so that no one else may hear.

Tsunade rapped on the door, putting on her sweetest face.

A couple minutes passed before the door opened. It was the wife, Julia, who answered with a prosthetic smile. "Good evening. How may I help you?"

Tsunade smiled right back. "Hello, I'm Naruto's mother, Tsunade. I'm hear to speak to you and your husband about our sons."

Julia's face fell.

* * *

><p>Off to school- no time to say much! Review so I know if it was good please?<p> 


	14. Abstract Involvement

Lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, Sasuke sighed shakily. He could hardly take the air into his lungs without that pain striking in his heart.

They had arrived home a few days ago and he had wanted to immediately undo the wrong of his and Naruto's separation, but Julia and Richard made it blatantly obvious that this was not to happen. They told him to return to his room of solitude, keep his door open and remain silent until they "decided what to do with him".

He could only wonder what Naruto was doing. Was he okay, without him at his side? Of course, it was must have been terrible for him as well, but did he too feel this physical pain from the space between them?

The ceiling of his room, the only thing he could look at with out being reminded of Naruto, could sympathize with him. It was also empty, blank, void of anything worth caring about. It stared back at him impassively as Sasuke looked at it coolly. "I feel your pain," he told it quietly.

Just as he could feel his eyes closing out of sheer boredom, there was a disturbance from downstairs, something that was very out of place.

A voice, a strong, feminine voice that was speaking directly to one of his parents. Most likely, it was Julia because the last the boy had heard, Richard locked himself in his room, to mull over his son's newly discovered homosexuality.

Moments later, Julia walked up the stairs and to their shared bedroom. Sasuke feigned sleep as to avoid an blame for eavesdropping.

"_Sweetie, Naruto's mother is here," _she whispered.

The door opened at once. "_Why_?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"_She wants to speak about our sons…"_

The two walked back down the stairs silently. He could no longer hear them, but Naruto's mother's voice carried up the stairs to his ears. He didn't understand, even with the one-sided conversation, what her purpose was here.

As though timed perfectly, his stomach grumbled in pain. He had not eaten in the hospital, for he had been sedated most of the time, and since their return, he had been forced into his room without substantial meal.

He stood slowly, his body heavy with fatigue. The closer he got to the door, the more he could hear the adults.

"-also acting very strangely since we moved here."

"What makes you thinking that has anything to do with our boy?"

"Because he told me just that." The woman said in a rather irritated voice. She obviously was already tired of debating with the Ashwales. "Apparently, he and Sasuke have had feelings for each other for a very long time now."

The couple made very insulted grunts. "_Feelings_? What kind of _feelings_?"

"_Romantic _feelings." Naruto's mother huffed at whatever reaction Sasuke's parents were having. "I'm not here to upset you, I just want to discuss our boys' future."

"Sasuke will not have _that _kind of future with _him_," Julia said strictly.

Sasuke felt his insides heat up and his heart pound in his head. Who was she to decide his future?

Naruto's mother was obviously offended. "Pardon my rudeness, but I believe Sasuke can choose the future he wants, whether it be _that kind_ or another. I would hope that, regardless of which one he picks, his _parents _would be the _last _ones to criticize him." The woman huffed. "And is there a problem with your son having any relationship with my son? Is my boy not good enough for Sasuke?"

Richard sighed at the obvious rising tension. "Please, we mean no offense. My wife is just simply saying that we're entirely sure if we approve of Sasuke's… homosexual curiosity and we don't want your boy to be involved with it."

"How about we let the boys see each other and have them decide what they what to do, please. For both their sakes."

Sasuke rushed to his bed when he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Jumping under the sheets and ruffling his hair, he was going to make himself look as pathetic as possible.

There was a tap on the door. "Sasuke?" It was his mother. "Honey, come out here."

He obeyed sluggishly, dragging himself to her. "Yes, mother?"

She was standing in front of the door with his father at her side. "Sweetie, get dressed. We're going to Naruto's for dinner."

His dull eyes lit up. "O-okay. Th-thank you."

* * *

><p>Haven't updated in a while... won't be able to update in another while... I won't have a computer for a long time and I feel terrible! Anyway, I hope it's ok.<p> 


	15. Dreamy Impatience

When Naruto heard news of Sasuke's family joining them for dinner, he froze. His mind couldn't register his mother's words as she spoke to him from the other side of the door.

The deepest pit of his stomach churned violently and his heart ripped itself in half. Sasuke was coming over? Today, for dinner?

He left his room for the first time that day to take in his appearance. He hadn't brushed his hair in a while and some of the strands were tangled together and his eyes were lined with dark bags.

Touching the skin on his face, his fingers ran over a small collection of zits, and Naruto groaned. "How am I suppose to face Sasuke like this?" Beautiful, perfect, flawless Sasuke, who's never had a blemish in his life, was going to come over to the blonde's home and see him like _this_, at his absolute worse.

As he looked into those swollen blue eyes, the ones he knew Sasuke loved the most, all he could see was ugly.

Why would Sasuke ever choose him over anyone?

Sasuke was dressed and presentable in a matter of minutes. He had been so excited to see Naruto once again that he forgot all about his concern for him.

The eager teen sat on the sofa in their living room, thinking over just how he should greet the blonde when he sees him while pulling at his bangs. "I don't want him to think I was happy when we were away, but I can't be all mopey if he's feeling bad too…" There was a flash of pain in his stomach, one that was a mere fraction of what he knew Naruto had been feeling. Just imagining Naruto in pain made Sasuke physically nauseous.

His parents came down the stairs simultaneously, his father, then mother, both with the slightest tint of sour in their expressions. Neither spoke a word to their son as they exited the house, knowing that he would follow them obediently and silently, because that's how he was raised; seen not heard, respectful, an extension of his parents' skill. However, his new found will was ruining his former glory.

Even though the Uzumaki house was within a close proximity, the Ashwales insisted on driving there.

Sasuke was the first to exit the car upon their arrival, opening his door as soon as the engine shut off. He moved swiftly to the door and rapped rapidly.

There door opened a minute later by a wild looking dark haired teen Sasuke recognized as Kiba.

"Can I help you?" Kiba asked simply. There was a small dog padding behind him, staring up at Sasuke with the same expression.

However, before the raven could say anything, another voice came from inside the house. "Mom said that Sasuke's family was coming over for dinner. That's probably them."

Kiba looked Sasuke up and down, frowning slightly. "_You're _Sasuke?" He sounded insulted. "Pfft, you're not much, are ya-"

"Stop talking trash, Kiba," the same voice cut him off, only this time it was accompanied by an uninterested looking Shikamaru. "You guys can take a seat in the dining room. It's right there- you can follow him," he gestured to Kiba.

The Ashwales and their son followed the wild looking boy to the dining room. Shikamaru came from behind them and sat in a pulled out chair that was obviously his spot. Kiba did the same on a chair across from his brother.

Sasuke sat down a chair away from Shikamaru. It was only when he noticed the other boys still staring at the doorframe he saw his mother still standing. "Why don't you sit down, Mother?" He asked slowly.

She didn't answer him. Instead she turned to Kiba, smiling. "Could you direst me to the bathroom, please?"

"Uh, yeah," he said in a confused voice. "It's down that hall, last door on your right." He shot Sasuke an apologetic look when Julia left the room.

Richard cleared his throat calling for the to boy's attention. "So, where's the rest of your family?"

Yeah, where's Naruto? Sasuke thought impatiently.

"Dad had to run out to pick something up and Mom is upstairs with Naruto getting ready," Shikamaru informed him as he cracked his neck.

Richard nodded thoughtfully while Sasuke's brow furrowed. Why would Naruto need his mother's help to get dressed? Was he really that bad?

Naruto was staring at himself in the mirror with disgust when Tsunade found him.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" She smoothed back his unkempt hair.

For a moment , the blonde boy remained silent. He turned to his mother with a stricken face, "Mom…"he began. Before he could say any more, she had her arms around his neck. He touched them timidly. "Mom," he said again. "I don't want Sasuke to see me like this…"

Tsunade looked at her son in the mirror, his strong blue eyes were weary and his bright hair was now dull. Though his features were, to most around him perfect, his family knew how abandonment effected him. "Naruto, Sasuke won't care how you look."

"So I do look bad," Naruto concluded as he hid his face in her arms. "_He can't see me so ugly_."

Shocked, Tsunade turned him toward her. "Why would you say you're ugly?"

His eyes were wide. Wasn't it obvious? Only someone selfish and weak could delude themselves to believe Sasuke would cheat. Even after Sasuke saved him from internal isolation, from the heavy weights he carried, he still managed to succumb to his paranoid thoughts- that's why he was ugly. Inside and out.

When she didn't receive an answer, the woman sat her son down on the toilet and went into the cabinet behind the mirror. Naruto stared off blankly.

"Well, there's one definite thing you learn as a woman, and it's how to make yourself feel beautiful again." In her hands were various beauty products that she herself rarely used. "Now let me teach you how it's done."

Julia returned from the bathroom and the two adults proceed to make conversation with the teens. They asked the typical questions any good parents would be concerned with- what classes they take, extracurricular activities they did, etc.

Sasuke was still anxiously awaiting his partner, barely giving the small talk any attention. He didn't really have anything in common with Kiba and Shikamaru, no classes and no ties other than the aforementioned blonde. It wasn't until Tsunade entered the room, followed soon by Jiraya, that Sasuke grew impatient.

"Excuse me, what's keeping Naruto?"

The woman stared at Sasuke, deliberating. Kiba and Shikamaru gave him a defensive look while Jiraya's comedic face sobered.

"His room is upstairs, if you care to see him," she told him indifferently, though her tone said, "go upstairs and fix that wreck, please."

He popped up immediately at the option. "Where is it?"

Julia and Richard snapped their heads at him, but he couldn't care less.

"Right up those stairs, it's the second door on the left."

And just as she said it, Sasuke was up and moving. He was already ascending the stairs when his parents began trying to cover his sudden outburst. "He was just in the hospital a couple days ago. I think the medicine's still wearing off…"

Sasuke moved swiftly towards the room, appearing calm and collected on the inside, though his stomach did back flips and his heart pounded. He could feel his palms becoming slick with perspiration. There was a thin film of sweat forming under his bangs that he tried to quickly swipe with the back of his hands as he approached the door.

Should I knock? Or would it be okay to just walk in there? Would he care? What if he doesn't want to see me? And I only make things worse for him?

After standing in front of the door for a minute, Sasuke gathered enough courage to calm his nerves and bring his fist to the wood. Once, twice and a third time he knocked.

There was silence from the room, then footsteps.

"Mom, I don't think I put this on right-"

The door opened and his breath left him. The blonde's tan skin was bright and energetic, while his hair was strategically spiked in a disorderly fashion. Those blue eyes were wide as they stared at the boy on the other side.

When he could think properly once more, Sasuke inhaled deeply and let it all out in one low gust.

"_Naruto_."

* * *

><p>Hey, an update! And it's a decent size too(right?)<p>

I've been away from technology for most of the summer and babysitting my little nephew, so it's been pretty hectic to find free time. Anyway, i'm going to try and update this and my other story before I leave again. Either that or you wont here from me until septmeber...


	16. Fabulous Food

"Wh-what are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, feeling distressed by the unexpected visitor. He was still trying to mentally prepare himself, giving himself motivational speeches and encouragement.

The dark haired boy cleared his throat. "I-I, uh, wanted to see how you were doing." His dark eyes locked on Naruto's intimately. "May I…come in?"

Naruto gulped- he still wasn't prepared to face Sasuke after all he went through in the past weeks. He signaled for his entrance, stepping out of the way. "I'm sorry for the mess," he mumbled, rubbing his head awkwardly.

Sasuke walked in, facing Naruto as he closed the door and smiled. "I've missed you," he told the blonde softly.

"Me too," Naruto said, remembering just _how _much he missed Sasuke the past week and a half. He thought about the depression he went through when he isolated himself, too ashamed to show it, even though his family knew about it all. Of course, that was how he always. He never talked about it, never sought help; he tried to be strong, to not show weakness in front of people. If something bothered him, he disappeared until it followed suit.

The dark haired boy noticed a change in his face and frowned. "How were you?" His tone was wary.

Another fake smile. "Okay."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose. His dusty eyes stared into the aqua pair before him suspiciously. Naruto held his stare, letting his smile fall, but never speaking.

After the first minute, Sasuke sighed. "Naruto…I know you're lying to me."

Startled that he had been caught in a bluff, the blonde sucked in air. "N-no I'm not-"

Sasuke, suddenly enraged, grabbed his arms and gave him a quick jerk. "Naruto, stop it!"

"St-stop what?!" His eyes were shining. How did Sasuke know he was lying?

Another rough shake. "After all I went through to come back early just to see you-"

"You went through…?"

"-and you lie straight to my face!" Sasuke's head fell. "I know you must resent me for leaving, but I," his voice broke. "I didn't want to…I wanted you." There was a pain in his chest that took his breath away. "_Please_, _don't hold it against me_." His hands' grip weakened on Naruto's arm until they hung limply at his sides.

Naruto looked shocked by Sasuke's sudden vulnerability. There was one time he had seen the boy even shed a tear and it was upon the mention of the fire that destroyed his life. "S-Sasuke, I-I'm sorry. " He held his face gently and kissed the perched lips. "I was really miserable without you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat- all I thought about was you," he met Sasuke's eyes, "and those girls."

He bit his lip, seeing Sasuke's disappointment. "I only like you," Sasuke said, knowing already the cause of the blonde's apparent depression.

"I know; it's just that…you're so perfect and I know that girls through themselves at you."

"I don't pay them any mind, Naruto."

Naruto gave him a painful smile. "That doesn't mean I don't." His chest was heavy, burning and splitting all at once, making it almost impossible for him to breath. Tears rolled down tan cheeks, past fallen lips and onto a white shirt.

Deciding to use actions over words, Sasuke gripped the blonde's shoulder and swiped his knees, forcing him to fall into his arms. He kissed the face before him, gently, as not to harm it any further.

Sasuke crossed the room with Naruto in arms, laying the blonde on the bed in front of them. As he stared down at him, Sasuke had the sudden urge to remove those streaks on the otherwise flawless face. His tongue darted out to swipe at the salty trails.

"D-don't d-do tha-that, Sasu-ke," Naruto said in between hiccups.

Licking at his other cheek, the dark haired boy let a discreet smirk play on his lips. "Why not?" He asked as he repeated the action.

"Because it-it's weird…"

"Since when has that ever stopped me, Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him with intense eyes.

_Both of us would not be here together; we would never have met, never known what we were missing and we would go about our lives incomplete and unhappy if it did._

Naruto watched Sasuke's face carefully, receiving the message Sasuke sent out. A slow smile spread over his lips. "I love you, Sasuke."

Moving his lips over the other pair, Sasuke whispered, "I love you too," before taking them. He locked his fingers in the blonde hair under him, pulling the face closer to his.

Naruto let Sasuke's invading tongue pass through his open lips without problem, sucking on the muscle like it was a treat. Feeling the two tongues intertwine was setting both bodies on fire.

A pale hand snaked down white fabric as a tan hand darted up to dark buttons. They fumbled for a minute out of sheer excitement then finally steadied.

Naruto had managed to get the first three buttons on Sasuke's shirt undone and Sasuke had his hand perched perfectly on the hem of Naruto's jeans. And just as they began to further their actions, just as jeans were unbuttoned and a chest was half exposed- there was a knock on the door.

Both boys scrambled out of the bed silently, fixing each other.

"Everything ok in there, boys?" Jiraya asked from behind the closed door.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. He dashed to the door lightly, opening it quickly. "We were about to come down, Dad- one minute, okay?"

The old man was taken off guard by his son's sudden smile, which flashed on his lips so effortlessly it was as if he had never been in any depression. Jiraya laughed at Naruto's elasticity. "Alright, Naruto, just…hurry it up, okay? Dinner's getting cold."

When he was past the hall and down descended the stairs, teens shared another kiss, quick but heated and Naruto made his way to the door.

He didn't hear Sasuke's footsteps trailing, Naruto peek over his shoulder. "What're you doing?" He questioned as he saw him staring.

"Admiring the backyard view," Sasuke told him obviously. With a wink he added, "I like what you've done with it."

Naruto blushed slightly at the comment. "Don't be a perv, Sasuke. We're about to have dinner." He continued walking out the door.

However, Sasuke still remained in place. To himself, he spoke aloud. "I'd rather have something else right now."

~Downstairs at dinner~

Sasuke and Naruto sat down in reserved seat down in reserved seats right next to each other. There were two different plates awaiting them.

"Took you guys long enough," Kiba commented from the other side of the table. "Weren't allowed to eat without you and I'm starving'."

"Sorry," both said, laughing immediately after. Naruto tapped the table. "Jinx- knock on wood! You owe me a soda," he beamed at Sasuke, who shook his head chuckling.

"Don't hold your breath, idiot."

"Cheapskate! You better pay what you owe!"

The two bickered for a moment then were comically silenced by Shikamaru's stomach growling over their words. Everyone commenced eating.

Julia and Richard stared at the two interacting, feeding each other what one didn't have and speaking avidly about certain aspects of their once despised time apart with interest. They had never seen Sasuke so lively, so animated. He spoke to the other teens, their parents and even sent his encouraging smiles. Maybe they had been wrong for reacting the way they did about their relationship; if someone can make Sasuke feel this happy just being there, was there any reason to keep them apart?

About halfway through his plate, Sasuke began watching the blonde eat- as he took each bite, he would lick the fork clean, letting his tongue run over the silverware, like he wanted to get _every bit _of the food in his mouth. Then the blonde went for his drink- a cold glass of water- and after he took a sip, he licked the moisture off his lips slowly. Sasuke's groin began to tingle as he thought of a very fun, naughty idea…

Smiling falsely at the people at the table as though he was listening to their various comments, he was really sneaking his knife backwards, off its napkin and under the table. "Oops," Sasuke said, receiving stares at the clattering. "Dropped my knife."

Sasuke slid out of his chair and past the tablecloth, ignoring his knife at first and moving sneakily between Naruto's parted legs. He stuck his right hand out and with his index finger, he rubbed the small bulge.

Naruto visibly stiffened and that special area twitched in response. What was Sasuke _doing_?

Sasuke petted Naruto's groin, palming it to get him nice and uncomfortable. He could only continue for a moment before deciding he had spent too much time searching for his knife.

Picking it up and returning to his seat like nothing happened, Sasuke continued eating.

Naruto threw him a glare, which Sasuke immediate turned from, snickering. "So, Kiba, what breed of dog is Akamaru?" He asked the blonde's brother, who was more than happy to reply avidly. Naruto cussed under his breath and returned to eating.

The blonde squirmed in his seat as he placed the fork in his mouth. His jeans were straining and his other head was pulsing. He needed some relief-soon.

* * *

><p>Hey! I updated :) I've been busy drawing and baby sitting, but I'm sooo glad I got this up because I can now tell you all that there will INDEFINITELY be two chapters left. One of which has the final rated M scene and the other(epilogue) has a nice surprise guest~<p>

I'M SO EXCITED- ARE YOU EXCITED?!


	17. Genuine Love

"Sasuke, we may have been too hard on you and we are very sorry for that. We love you no matter what and we truly, truly mean that," Julia said to her son at the door.

Dinner had ended and the Uzumaki teens began clearing the table, Naruto watching the interaction beyond the doorframe. His parents stood at a distance from the Ashwales.

Richard smiled at Sasuke. "If it makes you happy, then you can be with Naruto as much as you like. Just…don't pull another stunt like the one back at Gran and Poppy's. Please? I don't think either of our hearts could take it." He added an uncomfortable chuckle, to show that the incident in the hospital was now water under the bridge.

Hearing this, Naruto jumped from his post and into the front room. He ran straight to Sasuke's side and grabbed his hand. "Th-then, Mister and misses Ashwale, would it be possible for Sasuke to spend the night?"

The two looked at the eager boy laughing. "If it's okay with your parents, Naruto-"

"Of course," Jiraya and Tsunade spoke at the same time. Under his breathe, Jiraya said, "_jinx_- _looks like someone owes me a little something tonight_," into his wife's ear. She chuckled at the insinuation.

"-then it's settled."

"Wait, honey- what is he going to do about spare clothes and personals?"

"Oh, he can borrow some of mine and I have a spare toothbrush he can use!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Julia and Richard looked at each other amused. Smiling at the happy boys chattering excitedly in front of them, they quickly agreed, said their good-byes and left the home.

Right before the pair left, however, Richard leaned in to Sasuke's ear. "Don't forget to use protection," he told the now blushing boy with a wink with a pat on the back.

Sasuke and Naruto ran into the blonde's room quickly, racing each other up the stairs: the last one up would be the last one _up_. Sasuke was last.

The hyper teen did a celebratory victory dance before laying himself on the bed, legs apart as he leaned on his elbows to stare at the other. "Since you pulled that prank at the table, I want a full apology."

"Now? Of all times?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto pointed down, in between his legs. "You can start with him." He laughed as Sasuke flipped him the bird with a small smile on his face.

"I thought you were the bottom in this relationship," he said, still getting in the middle of those clothed legs.

"Says who?" Naruto flopped back. He was fully prepared to lay there and take whatever action Sasuke decided to deal.

Sasuke stripped the jeans quickly and threw them behind him randomly. Naruto's member was already growing under his boxers. "Says me," Sasuke stated as he palmed the appendage roughly, just enough to get an obvious reaction. He was not disappointed. The blonde let out a gasp and his legs reflexively spread further.

"That doesn't prove anything," Naruto insisted. "It was a natural reaction!"

"Natural, huh?" Sasuke took that as a challenge, yanking down the remaining clothing and lifting the tan butt higher with one hand. The other rubbed at Naruto's little hole, not penetrating because he knew that it would be painful at first. When the blonde moaned out, Sasuke laughed. "_That _is why you're the bottom."

Instead for waiting to hear whatever excuse Naruto had to say, Sasuke took the hard length and plunged it into his mouth and sucked with such force that the blonde was breathless. With his other hand, he stimulated the hole more.

He pulled off for a moment (which earned him a disappointed sigh) and looked at Naruto with sudden seriousness. "Naruto," he called as though the blonde's mind was distant.

The blue eyes above him opened slowly and tried to focus. "S-Sasuke….?"

Sasuke moved up the covered torso swiftly, placing his head at the other's side. "Naruto, I love you."

"Me too. I mean, I lo-love you too, Sasuke." He was more aware now that the words were right next to his ear, being spoken so softly.

"And I want to be with you-forever," the teen nuzzled into Naruto's neck. The blonde turned his head to Sasuke's, rubbing noses in the process. They kissed affectionately, like soul mates in heaven.

Sasuke fixed his eyes on Naruto's as they parted. "Tonight, I want to be your first," he whispered.

Naruto flushed. Of course, he knew that Sasuke would be his first- _down there _or otherwise- he just…didn't know if he was really ready for it so suddenly. He didn't know what they were supposed to do to start- did he have to do anything? Was soap and water well enough, or did he have to clean _it _out with some special liquid? And…what if he was no good at it and Sasuke started to hate him for it? What if, when their older and Naruto still remains inexperienced and unskillful, Sasuke decides he's had enough and leaves Naruto for some older man with a nice mustache that can treat him better?

The blonde was obviously deep in thought as Sasuke stared at him. His dark eyes skimmed the tan face for any clue as to what he was thinking. As soon as he saw the blonde eyebrows furrow, he knew that whatever was on his mind was negative and, most likely wrong.

"Naruto," he called the blonde from his daze. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's thumb, which stroked his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I don't want to let you down," he told Sasuke honestly.

"Let me down? How?"

"I have no idea where to begin with _this_…" His cheeks turned another shade of red. "And I don't want to disappoint you."

Sasuke laughed. "Naruto, it's my first time too. What if I don't make you feel good?"

"That's not possible- everything you do makes me feel good!"

The dark haired teen gave the simpleton a peck on the lips. "Exactly, idiot. All you have to do is enjoy it and I will too."

Naruto blushed, averting his eyes. "Th-then… I want to be your first too." He faced Sasuke with a fierce blush. "Don't let it hurt, okay?"

Sasuke placed a slick finger at Naruto's bottom, smearing the lubricant around the twitching hole.

The blonde shied away at first- the thought of someone else poking around his backdoor bothered him almost as much as the strange sensation it brought.

When the nosey finger managed to pass through the tight ring, Sasuke heard Naruto whimper. "Did that hurt?" He wore a twisted expression at the action, but did not pull away. His mouth opened, though the only thing that escaped them was pants.

"Naruto," Sasuke inquired. "Do you want me to stop, Naruto?"

After breathing deeply a couple of seconds, Naruto shook his head. "It just feels… really awkward," he told him

Sasuke chuckled. "I know it does, but the first time always does." He kissed the blonde on his forehead.

The teen continued to thrust his fingers into Naruto, eventually adding a second, then a third to stretch the tight skin. When the resistance died, Sasuke thought he should give a little taste of what was in stored.

Angling for that certain spot, the one that would shoot internal pleasure throughout his body.

Naruto gasped suddenly, arching his back off the bed as his hips rocked. "Oh my god, Sasuke!"

"Keep that up and we might get caught," Sasuke mused.

Naruto put a hand to his mouth and let Sasuke continue his probing until it was decided that his turn was over.

Sasuke leaned over the tan body, kissing it as he ascended. "Naruto, don't you think I deserve a little treat for making you feel so good?'

A blue eye peeked at him. "Wh-what kind of tr-treat?"

Bringing his lips closer to Naruto's ear, Sasuke breathed, "I'll give you _one _hint: when you suck it, something good _comes _out." Naruto's face turned bright red at Sasuke's words, but that just encouraged the other.

Sasuke lifted Naruto off the bed and stood them both up, face to face.

The shirt that Naruto wore tumbled down and awkwardly hid his erection. "H-how. I mean, what do I do now?" He fidgeted, tugging the only material on his body.

"You have to kneel and then, you know, put it in your mouth." Sasuke could feel his heart pumping strong as the blonde before him knelt slowly and cautiously gripped the throbbing appendage that had long been removed from its restrictions. He stroked the flesh a few times before placing the very tip of the head on his tongue.

Sasuke grunted a pleased yet impatient sound.

Naruto was still timid with his actions but that small noise that escaped the lips above him made him tingle with excitement. He brought as much as he could into his mouth and let his tongue massage it gently.

The teen above grunted slightly louder then he would have liked; being the top in the relationship, he thought it inappropriate to react that way.

Then Naruto decided he wanted to hear more noises. Experimentally, he focused every cell in his brain on not gagging, relaxing his throat muscles and taking all of Sasuke in the cavity. At this, Sasuke doubled, grabbing blonde spikes and released a drawn out, breathy moan.

Reflecting on all the erotic games the boys played, he decided that none really gave him the satisfaction this did.

However, as much as it pained him to do, Sasuke pulled Naruto's mouth off, the force of suction releasing a loud pop.

The blonde cocked his head. "I thought you liked it…?"

"I did," Sasuke confirmed, "but if you did that any longer, I might have an _unexpected _ending."

Sasuke rearranged their bodies so that Naruto had both legs on either side and he was in the middle.

Staring down at his lover, his best friend, he couldn't help but wonder if he _was _rushing things.

Naruto was laying on his back, clenching his eyes tight in anticipation, hands shaking on his pumping chest- this wasn't the composure of a sure man.

A wave of guilt washed over Sasuke. He placed his palm on the soft cheek, causing the eyes to open slowly. "Are you okay?"

As though he knew immediately what the other referred to, Naruto gave him a goofy grin. "Of course I am. Now hurry up before we go limp."

Their lips met as their bodies osculated.

Sasuke pushed inside with a grunt; Naruto gripped the black hair above him tightly, his whole body clenching instinctively. Both panted quietly at their unique sensations.

There was a moment of stillness between the two. Breathing, shivering.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare into Sasuke's. A silent message was passed and the act commenced.

At first, the pace was slow. Sasuke was hesitant to follow through with his impulses in case he went too far, hurting Naruto. But when there came a sharp gasp, one that was obviously pleasure rather than pain, he decided to increase his speed and push slightly harder than before.

The blonde placed his hand in his mouth, silencing his moans as he bit into the flesh. His prostate was being struck with every other thrust and it was driving him mad.

A pale hand reached between their bodies to grab at the throbbing erection. It moved quickly up and down, creating a tempo that would most likely send Naruto over the edge with a combination of accurately aimed anal attacks. Which just so happened to be next on Sasuke's agenda.

In a matter of minutes, Naruto jerked his body in every direction, ejaculating hard in Sasuke's hand. His hips gyrated as he rode his orgasm: his mind was swimming, his body twitching and every cell in him screaming for more.

Then, suddenly, an overpowering exhaustion flowed through and his body was limp. Naruto laid on his back as Sasuke continued to stroke his now flaccid member, insistent on milking it for every drop of sperm that remained, and plant himself further and further into him.

The inner walls contracted still after Naruto's climax, Sasuke could only take but so much stimulation. Watching the sated face of Naruto emit soft, whimpering sounds, Sasuke let one last, drawn-out moan escape past his lips before bringing his face down and stealing a kiss from his love.

His body shook with the force of his own climax. His lips parted over Naruto's to release a breathe, which was then taken in by the blonde with a gasp.

Blue eyes were wide with wonder as he watched Sasuke came inside him.

The pale teen collapsed on Naruto, breath heaving out of him.

Their first time.

In the background, a harmonious noise that quickly turned eccentric rose over their breathing. It was followed shortly by a rushed voice, singing:

_You are my everything_

_You taught me how to sing_

_You took a chance on me_

_Opened my heart to see_

_You have the golden key_

_That simply sets me free_

_You are my only hope_

_The one I need the most_

_You are my light in dark_

_The ever-shining sparkYou are my other half_

_You always make me laugh_

_You are my dearest friend_

_Forever until the end_

_We're simply meant to b_

_eFor it is plain to see _

_(Falling falling falling falling falling... fafa fa fa...)_

_So in love with you__(I'm so lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me threw(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I was livin in hell until you casted your spell(So in love with you)_

_(I'm so lovestruck)And all the things you do(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through(I'm so lovestruck, oh lala la la la lovestruck)_

_I can't see myself without you _

_Now that I've had a taste_

_ Every time I close my eyes_

_ I feel your lips, I see your face_

_I'm taking back every hateful thing I've ever said about love_

_I've realized I need it and baby you're the one_

_I only smile when I'm with you_

_I spend all day missing you_

_I'm love struck in your head_

_ Every thought, every breathe_

_You've turned this boy into a man_

_ I promise to love you like no one ca__n_

_Here we are, hand in hand_

_My dream came true, now I'm your man_

_(Falling falling falling falling falling... fafa fa fa...)_

_So in love with you (I'm so lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me threw(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell__(So in love with you)_

_(I'm so lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through(I'm so lovestruck, oh lala la la la lovestruck)_

_I want to scream into this world_

_That you are my one only girl_

_I was a fool and jaded too_

_Before I fell in love with you_

_So in love with you_

_So in love with you_

_I'm fallin'; I'm fallin'; Im fallin' in love _

_So in love with you (I'm so lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I was livin in hell until you casted your spell(So in love with you)_

_(I'm so lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do(I'm so lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through(I'm so lovestruck, oh lala la la la lovestruck)_

_Cupid got me when I let down my guard_

_Who knew it was so great?_

_Who knew I'd fall this hard?_

_We can run away and never look back_

_Forget our battered past_

_The future's what we have _

The boys drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. As long as they were side-by-side, their lives seemed to be downhill from here.

* * *

><p>A long chapter to compensate for the shorter ones, yes? :P I wanted to get it up before school and hey, "day before" is still "before".<p>

Notes: Personally, I'm not big on making the rated m scenes, so I procrastinated(there are eyes always watching what I do O.o) Anyway, the song this time is Lovestruck by BOTDF. Great song for those who don't know (my favorite, actually) and those who do rock!

Also, did anyone notice what is different about this chapter's title :3?


	18. Epilogue

_What's going on?_

_There's darkness everywhere…why?_

_Where am I?_

_I can't see anything- it's too dark._

_Why am I here?_

_This place feels so cold._

_Wait- is that light?_

_There's something glowing over there._

_Can I run to it?_

_No matter how much I run, I don't seem to move._

_How far away is it?_

_Please, I don't want to be in the dark any more!_

_When did it get so hot in here?_

_The light- it's not a light._

_Is that a fire?_

_It's in front of me._

_When did it get here?_

_Flames rage in front of my face, but they don't scorch me. I feel the heat, see the dancing colors. They're all around me, suffocating me. I don't know why I'm here, why I'm seeing this. _

_There's suddenly a cry over the sounds of the flames. It sounds like someone's in pain, but I can't tell where it came from. I want to help the person if only I could find them._

_I push through the fire with no pain, navigating my path by the scream._

_Everything around me shifts. The flames are still moving, but now they're contained. Now where am I? It doesn't matter. I have to find them, whoever it is. They sound like they're in so much pain…_

_ I come into contact with a door- so I'm in a house? The knob is glowing red and everything in me says that it will hurt, but when I grab it, I feel nothing. It opens to more fire. A wave of heat floods me and I lose my breath._

_When I try to call out for whoever was crying, they didn't respond. Am I even getting closer? The more I move, the more distant the voice sounds. _

_A body drops at my feet. I don't know where it came from- don't think I want to know either- but it's there now. out of the flames comes another. I think they're alive and it becomes obvious as they rise to push me forward. _

_They tell me to hurry, save them before it is too late. I run faster. More bodies appear. _

_There is a single red door suddenly at the end of this seemingly endless hallway. I reach slowly- it is untouched by the surrounding chaos. The knob turns with a creak. The pleading voices are quiet now._

_ It feels like time has stopped._

_Something pulls me forwards. Red catches my eye, a deep red extending from inside me, flowing like a ribbon. It's dragging my body somewhere. What's on the other side of this?_

_ I'm scared to see. The person's still crying, the fire still burning. The ribbon brings me closer and closer until I am at the source: a little boy, lying next to a young man. _

_"Come with me!" I tell the child and reach out to him. His large dark eyes are familiar. They stare at me but look past me. His crying stops. The ribbon moves- tugs at his wrist and he stirs again. A dry gasp falls from his lips._

_ The man next to him whispers. His voice is silent, his face clear. Then everything disappears. _

_I am in darkness. My ribbon is dangling from a solitary branch. _

_As I approach, it sings softly:_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_With visions alight_

_and stars in your eyes_

_I pray you sleep tight_

_Today or tomorrow_

_don't ever ask why_

_when you look to the sky_

_just remember:_

_At the end of the string _

_is a smile forever_

_and ever and ever it is yours_

_a love unimaginable_

_Don't forget_

_with all your might_

_at the end it waits_

_Goodnight, goodnight._

_My hand grasps the fabric- I don't know why I wanted it, but I suddenly needed it, like it would save me from something._

_A gust of air hits me. The dark whips around me furiously. I fall and no matter how much I try, I can't stand back up._

_Padding attracts my attention. I'm not alone anymore. I see a pair of bare feet out of the black. Who...? I can't see their face._

_They give me a hand and there is a small light around us. _

_When I look in their hand, I know._

_Ah...you were pulling me._

Naruto jolted out of his bed. He was confused- with his dream and its jumbled messages. However, as he was met with Sasuke's peaceful face, his heart settled. It didn't matter now, he thought, it was just a dream. He'll tell Sasuke about it later.

The moon was still set in the navy blue sky and so the blonde rolled over, towards Sasuke and returned to his previous activity- sleeping.

"Hey, wake up," a smooth voice called. "It's time for breakfast."

Rather than stirring, Naruto sunk deeper into his pillow, grumbling.

He was shoved playfully. "Get up, you idiot. They're going to eat all the food." When he was answered with another incoherent sentence, Sasuke stood at the side of the bed. "Okay, sleep in; I'm going downstairs. And don't worry about your plate, I'll eat so it won't get cold."

At that, Naruto popped up. "Sasuke, don't eat it!"

Said boy laughed. "I knew that would get you. Hurry up and come down. " He left the room chuckling.

The blonde remained in the bed, letting himself get reacquainted with consciousness. His mind moved sluggishly and he wondered if he was out of the dream at all. There was a tugging in his chest.

After breakfast, the boys sat in the living room with Kiba and Shikamaru, who were engaged in an intense MK match. Shikamaru, the apparent champion of the house, was challenged by Kiba for the title, as he was numerous times a month. The score was Shikamaru 70, everyone else 0.

Sasuke, after losing to both Naruto and Kiba, was sitting next to Naruto, who lost against Kiba. They spoke over the painful cries of a fallen Scorpion.

"So, I had a weird dream last night," Naruto stated.

"Why should I care? " Sasuke scoffed. Naruto socked him on the arm and he flinched. "You know I was kidding; what happened?"

Naruto recollected as much detail as he could muster about the darkness, the fire, the people and that ribbon. "It was so random- I have no idea why."

Sasuke stared with a straight face. He had been listening closely the whole time, his face stressing with interest. He said nothing.

The blonde watched him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru and Kiba finished their match then dispersed from the room unnoticed.

"That song…where'd you hear it?"

Shocked, Naruto shook his head. "I dunno. That was the first time. Do you know it?"

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. He spoke slowly. "M-my brother would sing that to me when I was little, every night before I fell asleep." His hand covered his mouth as his eyes closed. "He made that so long ago…no one else knew about it- it was his gift to me." With a forlorn look, Sasuke sighed and was silent.

Itachi- that was his brother's name. There was very little know to Naruto about him, aside from his name and relation to Sasuke. It was obviously a sensitive subject for him, but…he felt this dream was sign. He had to know more. "What was Itachi like?"

Sasuke lifted a heavy head. "Itachi…he was always looking out for me, trying to cheer me up if I did something wrong." His voice quaked. "Since my dad- my real dad- expected so much of me since I was a child I had to learn things faster and do them better than everyone else. I had to be exceptional in everything and, for the most part, I was. It made my father happy and that made my mother happy and it seemed that was all that mattered to them."

"Well, what about you?"

"Don't get me wrong, they cared for me, in the technical sense. They loved me, clothed me, fed me, they just…we never had an emotional bond. That's why Itachi was always going out of his way for me. He was more than my brother- he was my best friend, my mother and my father." A tear traveled down his face and Sasuke fought to suppress a sob. "Itachi protected me from everything, even the fire, but I could never…"

He stopped speaking. His head hung low as tears flowed freely, staining the carpet with every salty drop.

Naruto felt his heart break as Sasuke tried his hardest not to cry, but that didn't dissipate the feeling that his dream meant something more than either of them could understand.

"You were just a little kid, Sasuke. There wasn't anything you could do." His words didn't help to comfort and Sasuke's sorrow only deepened.

Both were quiet. A wall clock ticked from the kitchen. Footsteps were heard throughout the house.

"My parents didn't like my singing," Sasuke stated. "So Itachi and I would sing that lullaby at night, when they were asleep." With a reminiscent expression, he spoke humorously, "he would tell me stories, about angels watching over me and protecting me and princes fighting for monsters for princesses. I remember one night, I asked him if I would ever get a princess…" He chuckled as his eyes sparkled.

Naruto smiled and laughed. "What did he say?"

"He said that I already have one, I just didn't know it yet." Sasuke was far away now, his mind replaying Itachi's stories.

The blonde could not interfere with this moment, especially since he was the one that started it. Instead, he watched Sasuke relive the moments, whatever they may be.

"_Even if you don't see her, your angel will make sure you two will find each other," Itachi whispers to me. _

_It's so late and I know that he wants me to got to sleep, but his stories always make me curious! "What does my princess look like? How does the angel know where she is? Where did they come from? What are-" _

_My brother covers my mouth with his palm. I huff at him. "Sasuke, you ask so many questions- how am I suppose to answer them all?" He smiles at me- I love his smile. It's so bright that even in the dark I can see it. "One at a time."_

_After he moves his hand, I ask again, "what does she look like?"_

"_I don't know, Sasuke- she'll look however you want her to."_

_Even though I don't like his answer, I ask him another question. "When will I meet her?"_

_He laughs. "I don't know that one either."_

_I bite my lip. What can I ask that he would know? I sit quietly and wait for something to pop into my head. Itachi is still sitting. I don't want to keep him waiting for too long so I think of one before he gets tired. "What if the angel gets mine confused with someone else's?"_

_He doesn't answer fast and I think I should have asked a better question. But he asks me something. "Do you think you could find her out of everyone else in the world?"_

_I think about it for a long while. Then I smile at him. "Of course I could." "Why?" He asks with a serious face. _

"_Because I'd just know. And if she was made for me, she'd know too."_

_He laughs but I don't know why- I'm being serious. He stops when he sees my face. "That's right, Sasuke. And that's exactly why your angel couldn't get her confused either- he's just like you in everyway." _

_I stare at him. That doesn't make any sense- he can't be just like me or he'd be me! He'd be me. Me…_

Sitting in the silence, Naruto looked at Sasuke with interest. He was always amazed by how little his face expressed his actual feelings because staring at him now, he knew there was something significant flashing before his eyes.

Just as the blonde edged closer to his love's face to place a platonic kiss on his perched mouth, Sasuke's head snapped towards him. The dark eyes scanned Naruto's suspiciously. "S-Sasuke! Wha- I mean, uh…um…" His words escaped him and so he went silent.

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde, closing the distance between them with his lips. "Idiot. If you want a kiss, just say so."

Satisfied with this, Naruto latched onto Sasuke and laid his head on the other's shoulder. He really wanted to ask what Sasuke was thinking about, what memory he had relived right in front of Naruto, but he figured that, in time, when Sasuke was ready, he would tell.

"Naruto." The blonde perked at the sound of his name. "When I was a kid, Itachi once told me about my guardian angel."

Naruto cocked his head. "What about them?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke asked, "you remember Sasuke?"

"Um, Sasuke…you are Sasuke."

"No, no," he shook his head. "Not me- the other one, the one you knew before me."

The boy's face visibly fell at the reminder of _him_. "How could I forget?"

"We were identical, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said, deliberate. Where was this going?

"He was it." Naruto didn't need to speak to voice his confusion. "That other Sasuke, even Naruto- they both weren't just in our heads."

Naruto sat quiet for a moment as his brain processed this. Of course he never thought that they both were crazy, but the only way he could explain their parallels were if they were hallucinations, very vivid, accurate hallucinations. The thought of his Sasuke being something more- it sent him into awe. Was he right when he thought them fated to be together? Angels had strived for it, to bring solace to them in their sad lives.

A small smile spread on Naruto's face. "So you're saying they're angels?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe." He was smiling too, enjoying the thought as well.

They would never really know what these angles are, but it can't hurt to imagine.

_Senior Year: One year Later._

The year passed in a blur. The Ashwales, with the support of Naruto's family, enabled the two and grew to accept their relationship. Often the families had dinner together, getting along as though there had never been any tension between the groups.

As the year progressed, the boys matured. They no longer worried about being separated or cheating, knowing that they are completely dedicated to each other, in body and mind.

Going steady, they were the school's it couple and enjoying every minute of it. When they walked down the halls, arm in arm, everyone watched, talking to and about them like they were celebrities. Sure, it was hard to kiss farewell this way, but it only meant that they were acknowledged and mostly accepted. Their old friends stuck close to them when things looked like they may go awry, ultimately scaring off any problems that may follow.

Life went on with ease. There were no more problems, nothing else they could possibly want from anyone more than what they already have.

Until one day, a very special day for all the seniors: graduation.

The collective families rushed around the houses, getting the four boys ready for their big moment and, as parents often do, stressing over it more than the actual children. Bugging out over their hair, their clothes, their achievements and of course, the after party.

Sasuke and Naruto planned to share a small apartment after graduation, live on their own together while working. Naruto wanted to go to college, majoring in psychology- after living so long with a boy no one else could see, he knew that he would enjoy exploring the minds of others, just as he often did his own. Sasuke had reignited his old passion for writing and started a novel about an old soul's second chance at life, searching for the clues that lead to his mysterious past.

As the date approached, all the boys grew excited. The count down started and it occupied their every thought.

They were so occupied, in fact, that Sasuke didn't even realize that his parents sneaking around their own house, watching for him, whispering behind his back. All unnoticed by Sasuke, Julia and Richard were making their own post-graduation schemes…

"_And we hope that each and everyone of you will remember not what we looked like, what stupid things we did or how popular we were, but by what we will do, what we have always strived to do- make you all proud. When we step foot outside of these grounds, we will truly be adults. When we step foot outside these grounds, we will leave imprints in the lives of those who we come into contact with._

"_To my fellow graduates…good luck to you, wherever you go."_

The students marched off the stage as practiced, diplomas in hand and tears in their eyes. When it came time to leave the large auditorium, they quickly latched on to friends and proceeded to chatter reminiscently.

Sasuke and Naruto found each other immediately, followed by Shikamaru and Kiba then various friends. The posse rode the crowd through the door and right into ushering families.

Julia and the Uzumakis stood off to the side, waving frantically towards their sons.

Each boy was embraced as their parents cried the usual nonsense attributed to premature "empty nest" syndrome.

When the initial shock wore off, Julia pulled Sasuke aside eagerly. She refused to answer any of his questions as to where or why and his confusion doubled when Richard, who had not been with the rest of the adults, was stepping out of a black 2008 Camry. It wasn't either of their cars.

It wasn't either of theirs…so…so it was-

"Mine?" He said incredulously.

Richard walked over to his dumbfounded son. "Yep, all yours. Your mother and I have been saving up for it. But don't just stand here, take a look _inside _it."

Tilting his head slightly, Sasuke's eyes scanned the windows- with the sun having already set, it was hard to tell the contents it held. He moved closer to it, eyeing it suspiciously. Naruto ran up behind the Ashwales and asked what was going on, who's car it was, what was Sasuke doing. They shushed him, told him to be patient.

The boy was now in front of the car, peering in through driver side glass. A dim light flicked on in a moment and illuminated the surprise.

All the breath was taken out of his lungs, all the blood in his body turned cold and his head was ten pounds lighter.

Sitting starch in the passenger side of his new car, staring right back into identical eyes, wearing a small familiar smirk was the one link to his past. Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke nearly collapsed from shock, placing his hand on the hood to steady himself. In a minute Itachi was standing next to him, embracing him, cooing him. Sasuke didn't know what to do- he couldn't find the air to breath and the words to speak. All he could do was cry into the strong chest that had so long ago held him tenderly just like this, whispering kind words. He looked up at Itachi with teary eyes; he wanted to see the face that vanished from his life ten years ago.

From his current height, his older brother didn't appear to be as tall as he had remembered. The dark eyes that watched over him lovingly had the same bags under them. Past the eyes, there were few set wrinkles lining his warm smile that only further characterized Itachi. Small patches of skin on either side of his face and down his neck, leading onto his shoulders were discolored from the flames he fought off to protect Sasuke. His dark hair was still long, trailing behind his neck in a pony tail.

The familiarity of this man was overwhelming him once more and he was overcome with joy. He blubbered to his lost brother, grabbed hold of him so tightly that he could never leave him again. And Itachi let him, knowing well that he would not ever want to leave his brother again either.

Itachi accounted the story behind his mysterious disappearance over dinner that night.

When he awoke in the hospital, he was delusional, having passed out amidst the fire. Itachi had no idea where his family was, especially Sasuke. His last moments of consciousness were of shielding the boy from harsh flames; waking up in an alien location without knowing if he had truly saved his brother made him almost mad. The nurses refused any questions and instead dressed his wounds as though he were hardly a person.

In the middle of the night, Itachi ran far away from that place, trying to out run the memories of the fire.

The confused teen lived in abandoned buildings until he was healed, stealing food where he could and taking hand-outs from kind spirits. Not long after, Itachi was introduced to photography by a young tender-hearted artist that had taken him in. He captured the beauty around him with an old camera.

It only a hobby at first, but as he explored the world more and more, his hobby grew into a passion.

Itachi was recommended to a small magazine and his first photo was published. He filled the holes in his heart with the new beauties of life. His career captivated him, but it could not erase the pains of his past.

He lived for nine years as a freelance photographer, traveling where he wished, having no ties to society except for his work, which was on displayed in shops and on magazines.

Then arrived a strange letter in his mail box. It was from a couple, one whom he obviously did not know, that live in a small town he had never heard of. Inside their letter, they claimed to know of Sasuke's whereabouts. In fact, they claim to have adopted him, taken Sasuke in when he was only seven after the fire. They had seen the surname Uchiha by chance on a magazine cover and sought to reach Itachi ever since.

They sent him letters and letters about Sasuke, giving him pictures of his lost brother upon request. The joy of discovering his brother was enough to bring the man to tears. He was so excited to see Sasuke- he wanted to talk with him, hear his voice, feel his touch. He wondered if he had changed a lot- if he still wrote those silly stories or sung the wrong words to his favorite songs.

Itachi was ready to drop everything and rush to Sasuke and his new family, but the year was almost over and, even though it would kill him, he thought that it would be selfish to force himself into Sasuke's new life. The boy already had enough problems, as he'd been told- trouble in schools, therapy, coming out - he didn't want to be another one on the list.

That is why he waited until Sasuke's graduation to show. He saw his beloved brother at his finest in his traditional white graduation gown and cap, diploma in hand.

It was time for them to make new memories together.

Itachi planned to take his brother in whenever he was ready to leave for college; he lived in a penthouse suit with more than enough room to accommodate another person. It was his way of apologizing for disappearing without a word, for so easily believing the death of his dear brother. Now if only Sasuke would accept…

A month had passed since Itachi and Sasuke were reunited.

The eldest of the two was returning from a weekend excursion and was just placing his bags down in the doorway of his suit when something unexpected happened.

As soon as he set the bag on the floor, he was pulled inside quickly, right into an embrace.

"Welcome back, Itachi." A smooth voice greeted.

Itachi, caught off guard, stood stupefied for a moment, then wrapped his arms around the body. He had almost forgotten that he was no longer all alone: in the past ten years, he had no one to greet, no one to look forward coming back to. But that all changed when his beautiful brother came back to him.

"Sasuke," he said contently. "How was your-"

The man's low voice was cut off by an energetic cry: "ITACHI!"

Another body was thrust into the hug. A mixture of black and blonde hair were tickling Itachi's nose. He laughed at the excitable blonde. "Naruto." Itachi squeezed both teens close for a moment then released them.

Naruto and Sasuke followed after the man like ducklings. "How was your trip thing, Itachi? Did you bring us a souvenir? Can we go with you next time? Did you take any pictures?"

Itachi laughed at their liveliness. He sat on the sofa along with the two boys. "Good, of course, maybe and yes. Now, tell me one thing- were you both okay while I was gone?"

"Yup," Naruto chirped. "How could we not be- you have everything here!"

Sasuke nodded. "It was hard to find everything still, but we managed." He hugged his brother again. "I missed you, Itachi."

"I was only gone for three days, Sasuke, and you had Naruto here with you." His large hand smoothed out the boy's hair. He kissed Sasuke's forehead. "If you want, next time I'll take both of you with me."

"Okay," Sasuke mumbled like a child.

Naruto smiled at the two; he and his brothers were never really this attached and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. His smile fell.

As if on cue, Itachi turned to the blonde. He noticed Naruto's atmosphere changing rapidly. "Sasuke, would you please bring me some water? I haven't had anything to drink all day."

The youngest Uchiha complied immediately, walking down the hall to the kitchen, leaving both Itachi and Naruto alone.

"Naruto, are you comfortable living here?"

" 'Course I am- why wouldn't I be?" He looked away from Itachi's perceptive eyes.

"I know how close you and Sasuke are- I don't want you to feel threatened by my presence."

Naruto shook his head. "No, that-that's not it…I'm just…a little jealous of Sasuke, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never had a brother like you."

Smiling his sweet smile, Itachi put both hands on either of Naruto's shoulders. "Please, Naruto, I think of you as another brother to love and I would like for you to think of me in the same way. We are family now. All of us."

The three lived together, the brother and the lovers, in their new home, going on with their lives as though it were the way it was meant to be from the beginning.

"_Good work, boys. I knew you could do it."_

_Sasuke and Naruto jumped from their vantage point of the human world. A hand was suddenly on their shoulders. Upon seeing the face they belonged to, both simultaneously sighed in relief._

"_Itachi! We didn't expect to see you here so soon," Naruto said, placing his hand on the man's. _

"_How did you find us?" Sasuke asked his brother with a wide smile. "I thought for sure you'd be another two or three years."_

_Holding up his pinky finger, Itachi chuckled. "Everywhere I went, this little guy appeared, tugging me this way and that until I showed up here." The red ribbon flowed strong between the three._

_Naruto sighed. "Well, since they're all together, I guess it's time we go?"_

"_Yes, I believe so," Itachi concurred. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders as they began walking in the opposite direction._

_Sasuke dared one last look back at the world he had spent so many years in, at the people he had grown to love. "I'll miss them," he told his companions sadly. _

_Naruto gazed back as well. "Me too."_

_Itachi shook his head. "But now's not the time for remorse." A flash of white caught their eyes. "Now, we have to go home."_

* * *

><p>So that's it- the conclusion to Imaginary Friends. I hope it was satisfying for you.<p>

However, before I go, there are some things I felt I should clear up:

1)Other Sasuke and Naruto are supernatural beings, so could pass as angels.

2)Itachi is not magical- he did not summon the Others. It was their divine duty.

3)The red ribbon is meant to symbolize the string of fate, which drew them together.

4)The Others return to their "home"(a state of conscientiousness) in the end because their job is done for now.

And here is the song I leave you all with, the final song: Chaosmyth by One OK Rock

watch?v=C-xF2MAFw5s&feature=autoplay&list=PLnIxv_21lGTTD547z1XADCdC2PNsA_bxP&playnext=1

Goodbye, Beauties.


End file.
